ShadowKissed
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: Life always been dreary, I wanted a change and I found it in those deep golden eyes, then thats when everything changed.
1. A New Start

I parked my black 1969 Chevelle SS in the parking lot of Forks High School,

" I hate being the new girl" I told myself, I locked my car, then my bag going over my shoulder, I walked into the school, and found the office,

" I'm new" I said as the secretary looked up at me, she smiled and looked at everything,

" Your name?" She asked, I sighed then nodded at her,

" Kai Artemis" I told her, she looks for the file, she smiles before handing me the file,

" Thank you" I told her before leaving, I went to my first class, Art, taught by Ms. Geter,

" Class, this is our new student, Kai Artemis" Ms. Geter said as I smiled and waved, my name is Kai Jaclyn Artemis, I'm 19 years old, 5'6", pale skin, brown shoulder length hair with blondish highlight, and my most prominent feature, my deep cerulean blue eyes.

" Want to tell us something about yourself" She said as I looked around, I sighed then looked,

" I moved here from Tennessee" I told them, she smiled, then I saw her looking for somewhere for me to sit,

" You can sit next to Jessica, raise your hand Jessica" Ms. Geter said as I see a girl raising her hand, she had honey brown hair and somewhat tan skin, I sat by her, blue eyes piercing my spot as I sit down,

" Now we will be learning about perspective" Ms. Geter said as I got a piece of paper out and began to sketch.

" So what was it like in Tennessee?" Jessica asked as I shrugged,

" Lively, yet very sunny" I replied as I got bored of this already, I just continued to sketch, the bell rang, I got up and Jessica followed me,

" Anything I should know about this school?" I asked as she smiled at me, I see a girl with a camera, she smiles at me,

" Kai, this is Angela Weber" Jessica said as Angela puts her hand out,

" This is Kai Artemis" Jessica said as I shook Angela's hand, she smiles at me,

" Where are you from?" Angela asked as I smiled at her, she is so innocent and kind.

" Tennessee, small town in Tennessee" I replied as I see two guys coming up to us, guess I'm a magnet, fucking great.

" Hey ladies, who's this" pale blue eyes, blond hair boy asked as I smiled, just to be nice,

" Kai, Kai Artemis" I said as I see him smiling back at me,

" Well I'm Mike Newton and this is Eric Yorkie" He said as he wraps an arm around his friend, the bell rang and I sighed,

" Well I gotta get to English next" I told them as I pulled away from them, I got to the class, I took a seat next to the window, watching the rain go and hit the window was like music, where I lived, we hardly got rain,

" I'm home" I told myself, Tennessee wasn't home, after a lot happened, I had to move, especially after the accident, I shook my mind off and began to read my book, I felt eyes on me, but I ignored it, about an hour passed before the bell rang, I got out.

" Another day" I whispered before going to my next class, Biology, great class, I was already ahead, so I began to work, another hour passed, I got up and went to lunch, I decided to sit with Jessica and Angela,

" So Tennessee, isn't it hot?" Jessica asked as I nodded, I didn't get anything to eat, I don't need it, I can cook for myself, but out of the corner of my eyes I see people walking, they were different,

" Who are they?" I asked as I see three walking in,

" The Cullens." Jessica answered as I nodded,

" Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska about a year ago." Jessica told me as I see them sitting down at a table near the windows,

" They kinda keep to themselves." Angela kindly said as I sighed.

" Because they're all together. Like, together together. " Jessica glared at them, why didn't she like them?

" Jess, they're not actually related." Angela said as I turned to Jessica, she had this look on her face that read gross all over it,

" But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird..." Jessica added as I see a pixie like girl, she was very light on her feet, she was next to a honey-blond boy, he looked as if he kept so much to himself,

"... she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker." Jessica cadged at this, oh brother,

" The blonde girl is Rosalie" Jessica said as I see that she has a fashion sense.

" Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela playfully spoke as I snickered, but something catches my eyes, I see a boy, big, brawny, like a weight lifter, but a playful glint in his eye. Then another enters, he has bronze spiked hair in the front,

" Who's are they?" I asked as I kept staring,

" That's Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen" Jessica said, but then I see the one with black short hair staring at me, our eyes connecting,

" They're totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for them. Like I care." Jessica said as I see the brawny one still watching me,

" Anyway, don't waste your time." Jessica said as I sighed, I got up,

" I'm gonna take a walk" I told her,

" Well ok, where are you going? There's like thirty minutes left" She asked as I smiled.

" To my car, I think I left something in it" I told her before walking, I got to the door and opened it, my hair ruffling in the breeze that came through, I went to my car, I looked in the back,

" Where did I leave it?" I asked myself, then I closed my doors, I went to my trunk, I opened it and found what I was looking for,

" Thank god" I whispered before taking it and shutting the trunk, but I felt someone's eyes on me, I turned to see the boy with the short black hair, he was standing at the lunch room door, he was wearing a white hoodie and white pants, I shut my trunk and relaxed, I went back inside, but I passed him, once again my soft hair ruffling in the wind,

" Hello" I heard a husky voice, I felt myself shiver, but looked to see that he was right behind me,

" Hi" I relied, I see that his eyes were entrancing, those deep golden pools,

" Are you new?" He asked as I smiled, I moved a piece of my hair out of my face,

" Yeah, I'm from Tennessee" I replied, he then proceeded to smile.

" I came from there a while ago" He told me as I smiled,

" Well, my name is..." I was about to say my name but he stiffens,

" Kai Artemis?" He asked, I was surprised, why would a guy who didn't know I was new, know my name?

" How do you?" I asked a bit weirded out,

" My sister heard from a little bird that there was a new girl" He replied as I blushed.

" I'm Emmett" He told me as he leaned on the wall,

" Emmett Cullen" He continued as I chuckled a bit, he smiled, but I see his eyes darkening,

" What classes do you have?" He asked as I smiled, I got my scheduled out,

" Art, English, Lunch, Biology, Gym, and Free Period" I replied as I stared into those eyes, it was as if they entranced me in some way.

" Well, I have Biology and Free Period with you" He said as he smiled at me, I blushed even more, the bell rang,

" Why don't I take you to Biology?" He asked as I smiled, I nodded, we then proceeded to walk to Bio, I sat down next to the window, i shivered as I got a cold breeze,

" What? you don't like the cold?" He asked as I smiled,

" I just haven't felt it in years, being from Tennessee" I replied as he smiled more.

" Why did you leave?" He asked, my smile then fell, I shivered a bit, I see from the corner of my eyes, his smile then fell,

" Something I don't wanna talk about" I told him as he stares at me, my body language was more unusual, I rubbed my upper arm, feeling the scar that placed itself there so long ago,

" That's ok" He replied, soon class had started, as the class went on, I continued to feel Emmett's eyes on me, it was as if he was being protective of me, but I welcomed it, a feeling of security was just what I needed after so long of being alone and afraid all the fucking time, but the bell rang and I darted out of the class,

" Are you ok? you seem flushed" I heard Eric ask, but I shook my head,

" I'm ok" I replied as I began going to my locker, memories tried to infiltrate my mind, but I began to rub in the scar, trying to get them to go away, I got my sense of morality back, then went gym, I got changed out of my clothes and into the school's gym clothes, I see the burn scar still on my shoulder, I feel glances but I got my shirt on,

" What happened to you?" A girl with a bitchy attitude asked, I then proceeded to walk but she and another blocked me off,

" I don't think it is any of your business" I told her, she sneered at me,

" So new girl think she can walts in here, I don't think so" She grunted,

" How bout you back the fuck off" I growled at her, she pulls a hand back, but as it comes forward, I grabbed her hand and twist it.

" Back the hell up" I told the other one, she obeys and I go to my gym class. I just got it over with, then when we had to change, the bitchy girl didn't fight with me, I got changed, then went to my next class, which was my free period, I begin to walk, but I bumped into a hard figure, I bounded back to see Emmett,

" Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I told him as he shrugged at me,

" No problem" He replied as I feel my sleeve riding up, I see his eyes trailing down to my shoulder, I see part of my scar is exposed, I quickly pull it down,

" I'm probibly gonna go home" I told him as I began walking to my car,

" Nice ride, didn't think that girls liked muscle cars" He voiced as I snickered,

" I love this car, my pride and joy" I told him as I smiled endearingly at him.

" So?" He asked as I watched him, what was his endgame?

" So what?" I asked as he sighed, he opened his mouth, but stopped,

" I have to go" I told him, he nods then smiled at me,

" I hope to see you tomorrow" He said in a husky voice, I blushed and he smiled, I opened my car and got in, I turned the engine on then went home, I lived alone and I was greatful, I got to my bed and sunk into the softness,

" I pray that Forks gives me the change I need" I said to myself before closing my eyes to sleep.


	2. A Touch That Feels

It was the second week of school, I woke up feeling off, but I got a shower in, I closed my eyes, but those eyes came into my mind,

" The past isn't going to happen, not again" I said as I felt the hot water spraying my back, the water runs over scar,

" Everything happens for a reason" I told myself as I felt the normal skin then felt the softer scar, but I shutter,

" But Fate is a cruel mistress" I told myself before turning off the shower then getting a towel to dry myself off,

" Ok" I said as I got dried and got dressed, I got my keys and got in my car, a faint scream filled my ears, but I drive.

" Another day of school, but at least I'll be able to see Emmett" I told myself, it was raining again, the smell of rainwater was calming,

" Ah, another day with blandness" I told myself, I park my car and get out, I see a Jeep and a Volvo parking,

" MMM" I hummed to myself, I watched as Emmett got off of the Jeep, then the other Cullens got out of their cars, I begin walking over to go to go into the school, but I see the pixie girl, known as Alice looking at me, her eyes are glossed over, as if she was daydreaming, but I continue to walk over to the door, but I feel a hand go to my shoulder.

" Kai" Emmett's voice hit my ears, it was pleasant and made me feel better about myself,

" Hey Emmett" I said as I smiled, he smiles back at me, his eyes are no longer molten pools of gold, they are more of a deep topaz,

" What's up with your eyes?" I asked as he chuckled.

" They can darken change depending on my mood" He said as I chuckled, he smiles at this, we then began walking the halls. People watching as Emmett and I going through the halls, we soon got to my class,

" Well, this is me" I told him, he sighed but smiles,

" I'll see you later" He told me before he walks, I go into art class, I sit next to Jessica,

" I saw that interaction with Emmett and you" She said as I quirked my eyebrows up,

" I'm kinda jealous" She told me as I chuckled at this predicament, I went onto my assignment, as I began to sketch, I heard some cries, more of my memories try to infiltrate my thoughts, but I shake them off,

" You ok?" Jessica's voice infiltrated my darkened thoughts,

" Yeah, just some bad memories" I replied as she nods,

" So you didn't answer me last week, what was Tennessee like?" She asked as I sighed,

" Hot and humid, hardly rained even near the mountains" I replied as she smiled, I got through the class relatively fast, I got out then proceeded to go to English,

" Today we are going to start reading Heart of Darkness" Mr. Trimus said as I watched him hand out the books, I opened it up then began to read. I was reading for about a half hour then the bell rang, I get out then head to my locker,

" Hey Kai" Alice said as she smiled at me, I smiled back at her,

" You wanna sit with us?" She asked as I smiled, I can sit with Emmett, I blushed, but noticed she had molten gold pools same as Emmett the first day,

" I would appreciate it" I told her, she smiles, but as I do so I swear that she inhaled,

" What is that smell?" She asked as I walked with her, I probibly smell of rainwater due to the rain,

" Um.. its rainwater and lily" I replied as we got into the lunch room.

" Well it smells good" She said smiling, she walked gracefully, but I appreciated it, I see Emmett waving at me, I blushed and waved back to him, I then sat down next to Emmett, I can see Rosalie glaring at me,

" Wheres Jasper?" I asked as I see Alice shrugging,

" He's at home" She replied as I nodded, I can understand the feeling of wanting to be home, I see Emmett smiling at me,

" So Kai, your from Tennessee?" Alice asked as I nodded,

" From Gatlinburg, Tennessee to be exact" I told her, I see out of the corner of my eyes Emmett's eyes widen, my eyes must be playing tricks on me, but I shake my head to get the sleep out of my eyes,

" Lot of bears down there" Edward said as I nodded,

" Yeah, fewer and fewer bear attacks have happened, but I heard of a gruesome attack from years ago, I don't know the name of the person who went missing, but they say he went into the mountains and never came back" I told them, Emmett looked like he was shaking in rage.

" I feel bad" I told them, I see Emmett's shaking stop.

" Why?" He asked as I blushed a bit, I rub the back of my head,

" Because if I was in that situation, I would fight for my life, if there was another way to survive, to live, I would take it, I don't wanna die young" I told him as he smiled,

" That's intense" Edward said as I looked up at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see it belonged to Emmett, I smiled at the gesture,

" Why? It's something everyone doesn't want, it just that I have the will to live on" I replied as he nodded to this, I guess he can understand,

" So do you have any plans for this weekend?" Alice asked as I nodded,

" I'm going to be hiking this Saturday" I told them as I smiled, her eyes gloss over again, I wonder why they do that?

" Why do you hike?" Edward asked as I smiled,

" I do it to clean my mind alot of the time, maybe because I need it more than others" I replied, he gives me a small smile, one of understanding, the bell rang and I got up, I see Emmett get up and follow me,

" Hey, since you are going to go hiking this weekend, I was wondering if I could accompany you?" He asked as I see a lock of my hair get in my face, but Emmett moves it behind my ear,

" Sure" I replied as he smiled at this. I went to my next class, Biology, Emmett sat next to me, I wouldn't be surprised if we were assigned as lab partners, I smiled as I was handed my test, I did it properly, it took about twenty minutes to finish. The bell rang and I handed in my paper, I headed to gym next,

" So new girl is hanging with the Cullens? why would they want you?" The bitchy girl, Tris, said as I huffed,

" Fuck off" I told her as I clench my fists.

" They're probibly gonna jump you, then leave you for dead" She sneered as I rolled my eyes, I changed then went into the gym, this time it was volleyball, I then participated.

" So pathetic" Tris called out before spiking the ball, it was going for me, but I move my arm back then jumping up then hitting the ball, it hits her and she goes dead down, she has a bloody nose,

" You'll pay for this" She sneered before Coach sends her to the nurses office, I went on the rest of class then when the bell rang, I got changed and then went outside, it was still raining, I was heading to my car, I almost fell, but someone catches me, it was Emmett.

" Wow, I was about to tell you to watch out, but good thing I showed up" He said bluntly before helping me stand on my feet, I was probibly blushing like a very ripe pomegranate right now,

" Uh...Thank you" I said smiling, I got to my car and got in, Emmett was still standing in the rain,

" Get in" I told him, he gets in and smiles,

" I like the interior" He said smiling, I was blushing even more, I took my jacket off and was wearing a tank top, I can yet feel his eyes on my burn scar,

" I hate when people look at my scars, it makes me feel like a freak" I bluntly told him as I placed a hand there, I have been trying to get a feeling, any kind from that area for years, but I would always fall at it,

" Does it hurt?" He asked as I sighed,

" No, it's numb there, I can't feel change in temperature there, it's as if the skin there is dead" I told him as I stared into the deep topaz eyes, he lifts his hand and places it there, I didn't expect the feeling of cold, I gasped, not because of the cold, but because of the electrical feeling that his hand gave me, he pulled his hand away,

" I didn't expect the skin to react or for me to even feel it" I told him as he nods at me, his eyes are becoming darker, as if turning black, like a monster, but I can't help but still be so entranced by them and them alone,

" Kai I have to leave" He told me as he opened the door,

" Wait why?" I asked but he shakes his head.

" Not now, but I promise soon" He told me before he got out, I was really confused at his behavior, what made him leave? and most importantly what did he mean by ' Not now but soon'. I heard the bell ring, I got my car started, but I get the wipers going, I see the Cullens watching my car, I decide to leave,

" This town is giving me something, but what?" I asked before I go home, I parked in my garage, I go inside and take my jacket off, I relaxed on my couch, I decided to try and feel something, anything, I heard a noise, I get up, I looked out on my balcony, but nothing is there, I locked the door and decide to go to my room, I laid in bed, and curl into a ball,

" Memories can't hurt you Kai, remember that" I told myself before falling asleep, I felt at peace, but I swore I heard footsteps, must be my dreams, but a familair voice can be heard,

 _" I won't let anything hurt you ma La tua cantante"_ the husky voice whispered in my ear, I opened my eyes, no one was here, but I shook the feeling off and went back to sleep, but as I slept, flashes of molten gold pools watching me appeared, they had emotion and a sense of protection over them that it was kinda overwhelming to the point I woke up.

" Different" I whispered, I got out of bed, then looked out the balcony, I swore I saw Emmett, then the moment I blinked, vanished out of thin air,

" I'm probibly still tired" I told myself, I looked out into the forest, peaceful, and full of life, I go back inside just in and locking the door, I feel the scar, trying to get the same feeling that I got when Emmett first touched it, but alas nothing,

" Why can't I get those eyes out of my mind?" I asked myself, I thought of them again, they were engraved into my mind, deep, secrets, so much.. so much,

" Wonder" I said as I curled up on the couch, maybe sleeping out here will help me pass out, I then closed my eyes and began to sleep.


	3. A Truth Is Known

_' Why do you not run?' A voice asked, I was in a forest, it was dark and full of secrets,_

 _' I'm not afraid' I voiced out, I hear branches moving, sounds being heighten, but soothing,_

 _' You should be' The voice told me before I see a figure in front of me, it was welcoming and safe,_

 _' I'll never be afraid' I told the figure, I see those molten pools of gold staring into my eyes,_

 _' Not ever again' I told the figure, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see those eyes, the red eyes that reminded me of blood, screams filling my ears, then darkness surrounds me, as if a blanket of it kept me from those blood eyes that gave me so much pain in the past, and I welcomed it._ I opened my eyes, feeling as if I was waking up from a two hundred year sleep, but I relaxed, it was Saturday.

" Hmm?" I hummed as my phone buzzed, I looked at it, Emmett had texted me,

 ** _Ready for that hike?- EC_** , I chuckled at the text, but I picked my phone up and began to type it out, smiling as I did so,

 ** _Yeah, I just woke up, I'll text you my address- KA_** , I smiled then sent my address, I got dressed, then grabbing my leather jacket, as I zipped it up, I felt it wrapping around my curves, I heard a knock, I got to see Emmett staring at me, I grabbed my keys,

" You don't need them" He told me as I nodded, I placed them down, but I also see that he didn't have a car,

" Remember three days ago?" He asked as I get out of my house and shut my front door, I nodded at this question, my mind goes to how he behaved, his eyes darkened, the feeling of his cold skin against my scar,

" Yeah, Emmett what is this about?" I asked as he sighed but takes my hand, I get the full feeling of his cold hand, I followed him into the forest, I can see how he moves, it's as if he wasn't normal, but is he?

" Kai, are you afraid of me?" He asked in a low tone, I just stood and stayed strong,

" No" I flat out told him as he turned to me, I can see his eyes had darkened, but not by much,

" I have something to tell you" He said quietly, wait, my dreams, the memories begin to reoccur, I feel my heart beating against my chest.

" I know you're not human, but I'm not scared" I told him as I looked at him, I will not show fear to him, I care for him, more than a human should,

" I can smell the blood rushing through your veins" He said as I walked to him,

" You don't scare me, Emmett, I hate being afraid" I told him, he disappears in a blur, but appears in front of me, I feel my heart beating harder against my chest, I closed my eyes, but as I do, I feel his cold hand caressing my cheek, I forced myself to open my eyes, he had this look of concern, but I leaned into the touch,

" Your skin is pale, almost like pure marble, it's cold to the touch." I told him as he nodded, he was keeping quiet, but he stays where he is,

" Your eyes are inhuman, like pools of molten gold, but they darken at times" I voiced to this, he pulls his hand away, but I take it into my hands, rubbing it with my thumbs.

" Your fast, like a blur that follows with the strongest winds" I told him as I see him staring into my eyes,

" You said that you could hear my blood rushing through my veins" I whispered as my brain figured it out, I then looked up at him,

" I know what you are" I told him as I can see that his eyes were looking at my lips, I bit my lower one,

" Say it, let it out, tell me" He said with a tone that compelled me to, I lifted my head and stared into the eyes that I found safe yet predetorial,

" Vampire" I say with assurance behind it, he then pulls his hand away, he backs up,

" You should be running" He said in a warning kind of tone. I shake my head at this, I have been afraid of what happened in my past, but I will never be afraid of him, not now, not ever,

" I don't need to" I replied, he blurs in front of me, I let out a small breath, it was sudden, but I'm not afraid.

" You don't understand, I'm a perfect killer" He growled, was he trying to make me afraid,

" I don't care" I told him, he sighed then picked me up and placed me on his back, he began to run, I watched as trees go by, I can't see everything, but we begin to go up, about a minute passed and we were in the mountains, he sets me down, I see a few sun beams, I watched as he unbuttons a few buttons and then he steps into the light,

" This is the skin of a killer" He said as I see his bulk body glistening, like hundred if not millions of diamonds glistening in the sunlight,

" Beautiful" I blurted out, he then steps out and then buttons up,

" Kai, you don't understand" He told me as he walks towards me, I stood my ground, I think I'm falling for him, deeper and deeper,

" Why? What is it that I don't understand" I asked as I see him blur again, he is on a treebranch,

" My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst." He told me as I see him clear as day,

" But your scent, your blood, basically your very being to me is addicting to me, it's like my own drug, it's practically sings to me" He growled, but I just smile, he wants me to be afraid, but I won't show him that, because it's not fear running through my veins, it's adoration.

" Beautiful, but with looks hides something that could kill me, but like I said before" I told him before I get close to him, I place a hand on his face, his eyes staring into mine,

" I'm not afraid" I whispered in a loving voice, he just watches me with such emotion,

" and I will never be afraid of you" I retorted before I feel his hand going over mine,

" Looks like the bear has fallen for the fawn" He said as I felt his cheek nuzzle deeper into my hand,

" What a misunderstood bear" I said with a smile, he stares then gives a small smile.

" What an innocent fawn" He replied, I shake my head at this,

" The fawn has fear in her blood, but not for you, for my past" I told him as he looks at me funny,

" What do you me Ma Angel" He said as I blushed, a nickname like that has love in it, just by the way he emphases it, I feel the blood going to my cheeks,

" Not now but soon" I rephrased it, he leaned forward, I thought he was going to kiss me, I take my hand down, his forehead touches mine,

" I have waited for you for a long time, Ms. Artemis" He said in a voice that made me shiver in a loving way.

" How old were you when you were turned?" I asked as he smiled,

" When you reveal your past, I'll reveal mine" He chuckled, I chuckled at this and he smiled at me,

" I like your laugh" He said with a smile,

" Thank you" I replied, he got down, he extended his hand to mine and I gratuitously took it.

" I wish for you to be my girlfriend" Emmett said as I smiled at him, he picks me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck,

" I would be over the moon for that" I replied as he smiled, he then began to run, once again, I don't see much details, he carefully puts me down once we reached my house, I got to the door, I feel rain coming down,

" Wanna come in?" I asked as he smiled, he came in and I watched as he looked around,

" Nice place" He called to me, I took my leather jacket off and put it on a hook, I sat down on my couch, relaxing, I watched from my seat as Emmett looked around,

" I have questions" I said as he was standing in front of the fireplace,

" I can answer them" He replied as I watched him walking over to me.

" Does my blood appeal to all Vampires?" I asked as he sits down, about five inches away from me,

" Vampire have what we call **La tua cantante** , which is an Italian saying for ' your singer', Kai you are my blood singer, your blood smells so appealing to me" He said as I stayed in place, why have I heard those words before?

" I can understand that" I replied, I see him watching me with such a protective way about it,

" Have you killed anyone?" I asked, he then stiffens, he watches me, was it to be sure that I was afraid, he looked out the window, he wasn't looking at me, maybe it was out of guilt,

" Yes, alot, before I gained self control, two of them were bad, I regretted ever sinking my teeth into them" He told me, I then raised a hand and turned him face to mine,

" I'm not afraid of you Emmett, I'm afraid I'll lose you, like you'll disappear like dust in the wind" I told him as I see him placing a hand over mine,

" I'm not going anywhere, not when you are here" He told me as I watched his eyes, drinking in every detail I can account for.

" Do you sleep?" I asked, he smiled at this, but shakes his head,

" No" He replies with a chuckle in his voice, this could be interesting to learn what Emmett can and can't do,

" Do you eat human food?" I asked as he shakes his head,

" Nope, but we can, we just can't disgust it, we have to expel it from our stomachs" He told me as I chuckled,

" Nice to know" I replied as he takes my hand and I let him have it,

" I don't believe anything in the movies such as garlic, sunlight obviously, silver or crosses hurt you" I told him, I was being honest with him, he shakes his head at me,

" Do Vampires have special powers?" I asked as he nods,

" Some vampire have abilities, gifts as we call them" He told me as I watched him,

" Do you have one?" I asked as he shook his head,

" Besides being the strongest in strength, nothing, but some of my family has them" He replied as I smiled, I could listen to this all day.

" It's getting late, but do you wish to meet my family?" He asked as I got up, he was still sitting,

" I would be honored to" I replied as he got up, I felt his hand go to my cheek, we go to the door and I let him out,

" Until tomorrow my Angel" He whispered, I blinked and he was gone. I smiled, I locked my front door, I went to bed, as I closed my eyes, I began dreaming of Emmett's molten gold eyes.


	4. A Past Remembered

_' Run' A voice told me as I see darkness surrounding me, securing me in ways that I felt protected,_

 _' I won't lose you' I voiced out, I felt a hand caressing my pale cheek,_

 _' I don't wanna lose you either' the familiar voice called out,_

" Hmm?" I mumbled as I swore I heard tires coming up, I opened my eyes and got out of bed, I walked out of my bedroom and saw that Emmett was parked, I blushed as I was still in my pj's, a long sleeve shirt and yoga pants, I heard a knock at my door,

" I'll be right there" I called out, I see him and it makes my heart flutter, I got to the door and unlocked it, Emmett stands there smiling, I opened the door more to let him in,

" I haven't gotten dressed yet" I say as he chuckles at me, I blush even more at this, he sits down,

" I'll be out, give me five minutes" I said as he smiles at me, I go into my room and find a pair of jeans that hugged my waist, I put on a sports bra and a tank top, I carefully grab my IRO Black Allegra Jacket with leather to cover me, I got my converses on and then walked out of my room, I walked to see Emmett smiling,

" Love the attire" He commented as he got up, he walks over to me and cups my cheeks,

" You have no idea what I wanna do to you" He comments as I blushed, I bite my lower lip, he leaned in then I felt his cold yet firm lips press against mine, I closed my eyes and drink this moment in, I was having my first kiss and it felt like fireworks were going off, he pulls back fast,

" Sorry" He told me, I shook my head,

" Don't be, that was amazing" I reassured him, he smiled then gave me a hug, I loved the way he embraces me, but alas we had to leave my home.

" I'm driving the Jeep" He told me as we were heading out, I just chuckled at this,

" How fast do you drive?" I asked he then turns around and smiles a devilish grin,

" Oh baby, your about to find out" He growled in a seductive tone, I got into the passenger seat and buckled up, he turned the ignition on and he peeled out of my drive,

" Fucking Hell Emmett" I cried out as he began to drive fast,

" I told you I drive fast" He barked out then laughed, I didn't grip the sides of the jeep, I can trust that Emmett knows what he is doing.

" Relax my Angel, I know what I'm doing" He said smiling over to me, I watched as the forest past us, but it was about six minutes before we got to his house, I got out and saw the beauty of it, it was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white, but I notice the windows are tinted,

" Tinted window?" I asked as Emmett gets out of the jeep,

" It's the one place we can be ourselves, hidden" He told me before taking my hand. He carefully leads me inside, I hear music playing, the house itself is remarkable and sound, he then leads me to the kitchen where I see a male with blonde hair standing at 5'10" and a woman with caramel hair smiling towards me, I also see Rosalie, but she shakes her head and leaves,

" Don't mind her" Emmett whispered, I sighed, why does she hate me so?

" Kai, this is my mother Esme and this is Carlisle, my father" Emmett introduced me, I shake their hands, but Esme brings me into a hug, which I graciously return,

" It's so nice to meet the girl that swept Emmett off his feet" She says as she is smiling,

" Kai" I heard a familiar voice, I see that Alice leaps over the rail, I also see that Jasper follows her, she comes over to me and embraces me in a hug, which I returned.

" You do smell good" She reminded me as I smiled, but I feel arms gently bring me back,

" Alice." Emmett said as she smiled, she was innocent and I liked that about her,

" It's alright, Kai and I are going to be great friends." Alice said as I feel Emmett wrapping his arms around me, I see Jasper was restraining himself, but why?

" Pleasure to meet you Kai" Jasper said as I feel Emmett's grip on my body tighten a little, must be to protect me, I move deeper into the embrace,

" You won't hurt her, Jasper." Alice said as she was reassuring him, but by his body language, I don't think he trusted himself to do so.

" I'll give you a tour of the house." Emmett whispered in my ear, he takes my hand and I happily follow, I also see Edward coming in, he watches me, but Emmett puts me in front of him,

" I'll see you soon." Alice called out, I gave her a small wave, then turning my focus back on Emmett, he leads me to a room, I see a bed with soft looking covers, a work out bench in the far left and a balcony, but other than those things, the room was bland,

" Not much into decor?" I asked as he smiled,

" Never really had a feel for it" He replied, I smiled, I felt arms wrap around me, then I felt my shoes coming off, and I realized that Emmett had me on his bed,

" So, can you tell me how you became a vampire?" I asked as I was at the headboard, he gets on the bed and sits across from me.

" If you can tell me about your past?" He asked as I nodded, I sighed as I nodded, I shook as I was trying to get the memories to come up,

" Let me go first, I don't wanna push it, let it come to you naturally" He said as he took my hands in his.

" I was twenty years old when I was turned" He said as I watched him,

" I lived in Gatlinburg, Tennessee" He says as my eyes widened,

" We were both born in the same town" I realized as he smiled,

" Same town, different time" He retorted playfully, I took his hand to comfort him in case he needed it,

" It was 1935, I went up in the mountains to hunt, but then a black bear came out of the bush and began to attack me, I tried to fight it off, but the bear had the strength to beat me, I thought I was gonna die" He recounted the events, but I watched him as he shook, but looked up at me then relaxed,

" I thought it was the end, but I felt someone lifting me, I was blacking out for the most part, but I opened my eyes to find Carlisle and Rosalie standing over me, he told me what happened and what I became" Emmett says as he holds my hands in his,

" I never looked back, then Alice and Jasper joined the family, then on the first day you came, Alice said she had a vision of you and I together" He told me as I felt my eyes widen,

" Vision?" I asked as he nods,

" Like I said most of my family have abilities, Rose's is her beauty, Jasper's empathetic and can change emotions, Edward is telepathic, damn mindreader, Alice can see into the future based on decision, and Esme's love passionately" He blurted out, I don't know how they had them, but I hope to understand it one day,

" So does Carlisle have one?" I asked, Emmett shakes his head,

" He has amazing self control, Angel" He told me as I smiled, but I felt hot so I got my jacket off, I see his eyes dwell to my scar, oh, so it's my turn to spin my tale.

" It was about five years ago" I started as I rubbed the dead skin,

" I was at home with my father and mother, watching the game, everything was so peaceful in our home that night , but a breaking noise from outside caught my dad's attention, he went to go see what it was" I told Emmett as I gripped the scar, the memories began to beat onto my skull.

" My mother called out for him, then we hear the most blood curling scream ever, my mother told me to go to my room and hide" I recounted the events,

" But as I ran, I looked behind me to see a man, but I didn't think it was a man, not human, a Vampire most likely" I reminisced as I see Emmett watch me, I hope it's to make sure that I was comfortable,

" I saw his eyes, they were red, like human blood stained his irises, but they had rage and enjoyment out of them, along with his hair, it was stained with what I believed to be my father's blood, I saw faint blond hair, it was long and tied behind his neck" I remembered, it was hard, I felt a tear slipping from my eyes, but I felt Emmett's hand wiping them away.

" He called out and told me that he would find me no matter what, because he caught the smallest whiff of my human smell" I told him as I felt my hands shaking a bit,

" As I shut the door, I heard my mother crying out for the man to stop, for him to leave me out of this, but he told her that it excited him, I heard her screaming for dead, then I smelt smoke" I told him as I felt my hands shaking.

" The man was burning my house alive, with me inside, I tried to get out, but the fire got to the door, Irammed my body onto the door, hot blazing embers got on my shoulder and part of the skin that covers my collarbone, it was blinding pain, I had to ignore it or I was gonna die" I blurted out as he was soothing the shaking a bit, but it still remained,

" I rammed through the front door, fear running through my veins, no one was there, I passed out, only to wake up in the hospital, police told me it was an animal attack and faulty wiring of the house, the wounds I had were burns and scratches, but the worse was my shoulder, they said the skin would die" I reminded myself of the tragedy, now I have to live with this pale scar on my shoulder and half of my right collarbone,

" I was sent to live with my grandmother, she died about three months ago, so I decided to move here, and that's my past" I told Emmett, he looked of sorrow and then held me.

" If you were to ever see the Vampire who killed your parents would you remember?" He asked as I took a minute, I then nodded,

" I will never forget that monster" I replied, felling rage, but calming as Emmett lied me down, I feel his body resting towards mine,

" I thought you don't sleep?" I asked as I see him smile, his dimples in view,

" I don't but you do" He replied as I yawned, I then rest my head against him,

" I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" He told me as I then fell asleep,

 _' Run all you want, but I will find you' a male's voice called out, but once again the darkness shielded me._


	5. A Fear Is Known

_' You can't hide from me' A man called out to me, the darkness following me, and very loyal,_

 _' I am' I called out, I came out of my hiding spot,_

 _' Not' I growled, the darkness began to swirl about like waves of energy ready to spread out,_

 _' AFRAID' I growled out, I made my arms go into an X formation then pull apart, basically letting the darkness waves flood out, I heard a cry and then silence,_

 _' My Angel' I heard a voice, I turned around to see him, he blurs to me and smiles._

" Hmm" I purred as I woke up, I get up, it's been about a week since I revealed my past to Emmett, I feel like something bad was going to happen, but I shook it off,

" Damn dreams haven't stopped since I first met Emmett and worse my memories are trying to come back" I whimpered as I huffed, I heard a slam, but I turned to see Emmett,

" How did you get in my house?" I asked as he shut the door, I covered myself in my covers, but sat up a bit.

" You don't lock the balcony door" He replied before sitting down, I nodded before closing my eyes, I turned over to feel his body next to mine, I snuggled deeper into him.

" What are you doing here? it..." I started as I looked at my clock, I opened my eyes to see the numbers better,

" 6 in the morning" I said as I yawn, it was early for a Saturday, but I really did want to know what he was doing here,

" I wanted to see you" He replied as I sit up at this,

" So you come all this way just to see me?" I asked as he nods, I smiled before kissing him, he presses deeper into it, I sat up and so did he, I gripped his hair, I feel his hands trailing down my body, he then pulls back,

" Easy there Kai" He told me as I smiled.

" Sorry" I said as I decided to get up,

" Don't be" He replied as I feel his body against mine,

" Why?" I asked as I looked for something to where,

" You're a girl, it's bound to happen" He replied as I turned around.

" I know, I'm not a patient one" I told him as he stiffens up, but relaxes as I placed his hand on my chest, basically over my heart,

" I have a compromise for you" he told me as I found a grey tank top and black shorts,

" And what would that be?" I asked as I smiled at him, his physical body felt right and I felt like a puzzle piece that could only fit him and him alone,

" I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, promise you that the first time we become intimate will be on your next birthday" He told me as I smile,

" Good, my birthday is in a week, I'm turning twenty" I told him as he smiled at me,

" And you're still in school?" He asked as I nodded,

" I didn't start till late and along with transferring from Gatlinburg, it's been hard, but my transcript says I'm 18" I told him as I take the clothes, but he pulls me to him,

" You naughty girl" He told me, I bop him on the nose then take my chance at his surprise and got into the bathroom, I got changed into the clothes and then came out.

" You look amazing" He quoted from a book, I blushed as I walked over to him, he holds me close and I feel content,

" You fit into my body perfectly Angel" He said before pressing a kiss on my non scarred shoulder, I purred humanly as he did so,

" Do you have to hunt?" I asked as I turned to him, he nods, I see that his eyes are almost coal black, but still retailing some topaz.

" But I promise to make it up to you, I'll call you" He whispered to me, I nod, I lead him to the balcony and he looks at me, I feel his lips pressing against mine, I press back, holding him to me as humanly possible, but it worked, it felt like hours but it was only mere moments,

" I really got to go, but I hate leaving you" He told me as I feel him bring me closer to him,

" Why?" I asked as I felt his hands gripping the back of my tank top,

" Because I have fear that if I leave you alone for too long, I fear the vampire you mentioned from your past will find you and kill you" He said as I heard his voice tremble, but I hold him to me,

" I won't let myself become weaker" I told him as I smiled, he looks me in the eyes, I watched him walk away, then he blurs, I tried to watch his figure, but it was too fast,

" Love that man" I said to myself, I then go inside and locked my door, I closed the blinds, and I decided to go back to bed, but as I get really comfortable, a feeling of fear washes over me, but I wash it off and I closed my eyes, my dreams began to infiltrate my mind.

 _' You will die by my strength' the male called out as I see the darkness swirling at my feet,_

 _' No I won't' I cried out, I lifted my hand and a wave of darkness leaps out attacking the man, he gets pelted backwards,_

 _' Yes you' He growled out at me,_

 _' WILL' He growl, he begins going through the darkness, I tried making it thicker, more powerful, more wall to stop him,_

 _' DIE' He growled, I pulled my hands up and brought the darkness and transformed into chains, holding him back, but they were failing._

 _' Yes, fall into your own fear' He snarled, I was crouching, and he was getting so much closer, I put my hands over my ears, trying to block his words, but I see his chains breaking, my strength becoming worse and most importantly weaker,_

 _' Fall already' He growled as I see his body trying to move, but he was failing, still bound to it, I felt so lost, but I heard a voice calling out to me,_

 _' Kai don't listen to him' the voice was blurred, but mostly I could slightly hear it, I lift the hand to that voice, wanting to feel the warmth of it, I see out of the corner of my eye a face I care so much for, my Emmett was reaching out for me, he breaks through the shadows, but as I had let my guard down, I see the other vampire break from his chains and he is coming for me,_

 _' NO' Emmett growled as he rushes over to me, I watched as Emmett and the other Vampire collide, it was like thunder clashing in the air,_

 _' You'll die, along with her' The vampire growled, he grips Emmett's throat, I felt power surging through me,_

 _' I'll kill YOU' I snarled before jumping up in the air, then slamming a darkness covered hand, the vampire flies backwards, I snarled like a monster before dashing to the vampire then trying to tearing his fucking head off, he snarled, I felt something hitting my gut, I looked down to see his fist had gone through me,_

 _' I..." He whispers as I felt blood falling from my lips then dripping down my nose,_

 _' Told' He continued, I was shaking, no in fear, because I was cold._

 _' You' He snarled at me before pulling his hand back, I feel my body shutting down, I fall to the ground, shivering, the vampire gets up and I feel his foot on my neck,_

 _' You're my past, you're my nightmare, you can't hurt me anymore' I growled, he shakes as if I had weakened him, I get up, I see my wounds heal, I walked slowly to the Vampire,_

 _' You can't kill me either' I snarled, he shaking, falling to his knees like a wounded man,_

 _' I don't fear you anymore' I growled, I was right in front of him, I growled and he turned to dust, all that was left was those eyes, but I step on them, ridding myself of fear._

 _"_ Huh? _"_ I voiced out, my phone was ringing, I picked it up, checking the ID, it was Emmett, my clock read 9:30 PM and answered it,

 _" Hey Kai?"_ Emmett asked as I was now receiving his call, I chuckled,

" Yes Bear?" I asked as I heard him breathing heavily, I recently learned that vampires don't need to breath,

 _" I'm sorry for leaving you this morning"_ He told me as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes,

" You needed to hunt, I wasn't gonna keep it from you, Emmett" I replied as he sighed out,

 _" I know, but I'm afraid if I don't watch you for a while, I'll lose you"_ He told me as I nodded at this, I know he's overprotective of me,

" You're ok" I replied as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I then got out of bed.

 _" You wanna come over for movie night?"_ He asked as I smiled, this could be good, a date,

" Sure" I replied as I was thinking about a horror movie that we could watch.

" So movie night?" I asked as I heard Emmett chuckling through the phone, I walk the hallway and find myself in the living room, I grab a jacket and decided not to grab my keys, I sighed, but kept my keys in the mailbox.

 _" Yeah no Vampire movies though"_ He replied as I smiled at this,

" So my Bear doesn't like Vampire movies yet you are a vampire?" I asked as I heard him sigh at this,

 _" Just no movies about the undead"_ He replied as I got out of my house, I locked my front door,

" I'm not making any promises" I said in a sing songish tone, I began to walk the path to his place.

 _" Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?"_ Emmett asked as his voice went static through the phone,

" I'll be there soon Emmett" I told him as I smiled,

 _" I love you"_ He said as I stopped, did he say what I think he said?

" What?" I asked as I wasn't sure if he was serious, no one except for my parents and grandmother have told me they loved me.

 _" I said I love you"_ He replied as I felt tears going down my cheek,

" I love you too Emmett" I said being truthful, I realized I love Emmett more than anything I have ever care for.

 _" I'll see you soon Angel"_ He told me as I smiled, the way he calls me Angel makes me feel more loved than ever before,

" Love you" I told him before I hung up, Emmett loved me, and I revealed that I love him, I don't care what anyone thinks, I decided I was gonna walk to his place, on the clear path, as I walked I felt a bad feeling, but it must be nerves,

" Emmett" I called out I was about twenty feet from his place, he could hear me most likely, I see him waving to me, I was crossing the street, but I see something out of the corner of my eyes, a silver car, I couldn't move fast enough because as I tried to move, I felt the impact, I go flying and land hard, I heard a very loud crash,

" Emmett" I said weakly then everything goes black.


	6. A Choice

It felt like I was numb, very still, nothing, not even emotion broke through,

" Emmett" I weakly called out again, my voice is faint as if hoarse for days, I turned my head to see a car was flipped over and a body close by, bloodied and beaten,

" Emm..." I cried out but my voice stopped, my eyes fell and I tried opening my eyes but they were heavy,

" Em..." I whispered, I feel as if my emotions were holding back the pain, what had happened to me?

" Ka.." A voice called out, I think my hearing was going out, my body must be trying to heal, but I was too numb to know what damage I had sustained,

" Kai" A very soothing voice called to me,

" Kai" The same voice calling to me, but more concerned and worried,

" KAI WAKE UP Please" Emmett's voice was loud, I tried to open them, but the way he tried to get me to open them didn't work,

" Please Angel open those eyes" His voice alone, the caring and love in his voice helped me opened my eyes, then the pain hit me like a truck, it was so overwhelming to the point I felt my body jerk a bit.

" Angel" He says as I see his eyes were filled with worry and concern, but I smell heavy salt and rust,

" Emmett" I said weakly, I see his handsome face, I see him holding my hand, my eye sight is blurring badly, but my hand is covered in red,

" Blood? Emmett you gotta get away" I said as he shook his head,

" I'm not leaving you Kai, not again" He told me as I felt my body shaking, the numbness was overwhelming yet comforting.

" Emmett, why can't I move?" I asked, he moves his head, but it blurs as if he was in slow motion,

" Kai, you're hurt bad" Emmett voiced to me,

" How bad" I asked, another surge of pain, I tried to move, trying to get the pain away from me, but another set of hands came to mine,

" Kai, you shouldn't move" A new voice filled my ears, I turned my head to see Carlisle.

" What happened?" I asked as I see Carlisle looking at my body, Was it bad? Was it fatal? Was it gonna kill me? Did Fate come to finish what should have been so long ago?

" You were hit by a car at full speed, they didn't see you, sadly they aren't with this world anymore, I'm shocked that you are still living Kai, it must be by your will to survive that is keeping you alive" He tells me, I tried to see the extent of my wounds, but Emmett shakes his head, he looked to be in emotional pain, I gulped, trying to keep my composure, even as hurt as I was,

" Carlisle, be honest with me, don't bullshit me" I told him as I stared into his eyes, his eyes were deep topaz, not like Emmett's eyes, who's were almost coal black,

" Am I gonna die?" I asked in a weaken tone,

" You won't make it to the hospital, your body is beyond broken, your spine is broken in multiple spots and worse of all" Carlisle says then stops as I felt tears escaping my eyes,

" I don't know if you have internal bleeding, but if you survive, which is about 2% chance, you won't be able to walk" He told me, but I cough, blood escapes my mouth, I can practically feel my body bleeding,

" I don't think..." I said as I felt my chest incaving, I lifted my left hand, I wiped the blood from my mouth and lifted it up to see that the blood wasn't red, but a dark crimson, almost black as death.

" I don't think that's a good sign" I told him, I tried to move, then I heard a loud crack, I cried out, my body shaking, I felt so cold, no warmth was being kept inside me,

" I don't want to die" I cried as I felt my heart beating slower, weakening to a very dangerous level, I wanted to live on, I didn't want to die young, Emmett's hand grips my hand more and more,

" I can't die, I don't wanna die" I cried as more pain was imploding inside me, Emmett watches me, it was as if a memory was filtering through his mind, I see that Carlisle watching me, was he trying to decide on something?

" Kai" Emmett whispered, I turned my head slowly, to save my energy, I wanted to stay as long as God would let me, was it my time to go?

" Emmett I don't wanna die. Please, I don't wanna die" I cried as I feel his hand go to mine, holding it like an injured dove, I felt tears falling from my eyes, showing that I didn't want the pain, that I wanted to stay here, this is my home, and I want it to be with Emmett, my lover, his hand pulled from mine, he cups my cheek, so I am looking at him,

" Kai, we can save you" Emmett told me as I tried figuring out what he meant, wait did he mean?

" How?" I asked as I was overwhelmed by pain again, it was making it harder to think, but I shook and tried to numb the pain,

" Become a Vampire" Emmett told me, I felt my eyes widen, become a vampire? I looked at him, was he giving me another way to live on? Did I want to be a vampire,

" You'll live on" Carlisle told me as I felt my body trembling now, this was another way to live on, to survive.

" Kai" Carlisle started, but I shake my head, I wanted to be with Emmett for the rest of my human life, now I can do it forever,

" I don't wanna die, I rather live on the planet with Emmett by my side" I told him as I see Emmett's eyes, they were almost coal black, but I can see deep topaz highlights in them, he was trying to keep his humanity, but my blood could be driving him into a frenzy, will he snap? No he won't because I believe in him.

" Emmett...I" I begged as I felt my body shivering less and less, death was hovering me in a sense, but worse the pain was becoming worse and worse by the second,

" Emmett, turn me" I said as I stared dead at him, his eyes widened, I tried to stay as still as I possibly could in my situation,

" I don't think I can" He told me as I felt more tears going down my cheeks, I take his hand in mine, I watched as his head looked at it, I then intertwined my fingers in his,

" I know you can, and I know that because I love you" I whispered as I knew my time was coming to a close, a most painful one.

" Kai, please, I can't lose you, I don't want to lose you" He whimpered as he held my hand tighter,

" And I don't want to die" I begged as tears flood more and more,

" I'm afraid I'll lose myself to my monstrous side" Emmett told me as I shook my head, I felt him carefully cradling me in his arms, like a child who was having a nightmare and was begging to wake up, I tried lifting my hand from his, but it was shaking, I was loosing my energy.

" I won't let you lose yourself" I whispered, I use my strength and placed it on his cheek, he looked at me with love, I was showing him that I trusted him more than he realized,

" And I won't let you become a monster because I love you" I told him as he watched me, I felt my lungs screaming for air, I tried to breath in, but it hurt too much, I then coughed up more blood, I see it is darker, more black, I was running out of time faster,

" Emmett she doesn't have much longer, if you feel you can do this." Carlisle's voice was becoming blurry in my ears, I was putting my full trust into my lover.

" Carlisle, I can do this" Emmett's voice was clear yet full of assurity, I felt something dripping down my nose, most likely it was blood,

" I'll take the pain away, my Angel" Emmett whispered in my ears, his voice was so soothing to me, I felt my hair being moved from the side of my neck, cold lips placed there, I weakly brought my hand up to Emmett's hair,

" Emmett you have to bite where the veins are" Carlisle said as I felt Emmett's cold lips on my neck, close to my jugular,

" I love you Kai, my Angel" He told me as I see him staring down at my pale face right now, then his lips found my weakening pulse point,

" I love you" I whispered to him, I felt his lips kiss there again before they parted, I feel his teeth on my skin, then it happen, as another pain wave entered my system another one overlapped it, I feel something entering my vein and it hurt, but mostly, it burned,

" Emmett" I whispered, my voice was shaking, I had to course him through this the best I could, but my voice stopped working as I felt a pain I don't think any human should feel, I feel burning, not on the outside but internal, in me, my very body.

 _" Emmett that's enough"_ A male voice said as I can hear only a little bit, but soon it left as I felt the fire spreading, scorching everything it touched,nothing could be hidden as I felt the fire burning through my veins,

 _" It'll be over soon my Angel"_ A soothing yet comforting voice was echoing in my ears, but the fire snuffed it out as it echoed, I felt like I was being roasted alive, was this death, I can't focus, I was trapped in my own mind as fire was spreading through me, I wanted to cry, to move, to quench the fire out, but it burned hotter and hotter by the second.

 _" I won't leave your side Angel"_ The comforting voice again was snuffed out by the fire, was it trying to stop me from having any relief? Was I burning in Hell?

 _" Let it out, my Kai, my Love, My Angel"_ The soothing voice cried out, but as it entered my ears, the fire roared out, snuffing it out like a light, letting the darkness flow. I feel it spreading through me, the fire was of Hell's Brimstone, locking me inside of my own fucking mind,

 _" My Angel"_ The voice called out, the fire spreads to my mind, I feel like everything my personality stands for is fighting to stay in control of the fire, but it wins and spreads through my brain's core,

 _" Angel"_ A voice called again, this time more comforting, the hell's fire couldn't snuff it out, no matter what, it allowed the voice to be heard and comfort my mind in some way, everything hurt, but that voice was going to help me fight the fire,

 _" I love you"_ The soothing voice was perfect to my ears, it was like music to my ears, more importantly to my soul, the fire began to spread again faster and more fiercely and this time, it opened my mind, to memories and for the first time in years, I welcomed it.


	7. A ReAwakening

_" I'll take the pain away, my Angel" Emmett told me, I see him over my body in my mind,_

 _" Please Angel open those eyes" Emmett's lips were near my bodies ears, I let the memories continue to flow,_

 _" Beautiful, but with looks hides something that could kill me" I said as I had placed a hand on his face, his eyes staring into mine, I see my mind going to another memory, I'm reliving everything again, was this part of the transformation?_

 _" I won't let anything hurt you ma La tua cantante" Emmett's voice entered my ears, I see him over me, my mind pulled me into another memory, his hand on my scar, my body lured into the touch._

 _" Emmett Cullen" A voice told me, he had walked into the school, his black short hair, his pale complexion, he was watching me, our eyes connecting to one another, but my mind pulled my into my worst memory, the fire surrounding me, the blond vampire attaching my mother,_

 _" Run" She cried, I ran, but my mind took me away from it, I soon hear a low beating of an object, my heart?_

 _" Our Baby girl, Kai" My mother said as I see her holding a baby in her arms, about six months old, brown hair with natural blond highlights, her eyes a cerulean blue, she smiles then reaches for me, the memories begin to collide, like a big timeline, then the beating stops, it was then silent, I wanted to wake up,_

" Angel" Emmett's voice was clear in my ears,

" Kai" His voice had love and so much caring into it, I felt the urge to move, to find him, feel his touch, then I opened my eyes. I notice dust particles in the air, I see paint strokes on a painting, my eyes adjusting fast, I see a man, I inhaled and smelt the most intense smell, I see Emmett, he was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans, I see him holding his hand out, I walked slowly to him, I placed my hand on his, he was no longer cold,

" My Beautiful Mate" Emmett told me, I let him touch me, his hands trail up my shoulders, I looked up at him,

" We are the same temperature" He told me, I smiled at him, so I am a Vampire and will be for the rest of eternity,

" I love you" I said as I felt so much emotion, my voice sounded like a bell, so innocent and sweet.

" I love you too Kai" Emmett told me, he cups my cheeks carefully and kisses me, his lips are so soft now, I then wrapped my arms around him, my strength was fast, he groaned a bit, I held him to me,

" Kai, you're a lot stronger than me right now" He whispers, I let him go, he smiled at me,

" Sorry" I replied as he nods,

" How long was I out for?" I asked as he sighed at me,

" Three days, the transformation takes a while, but I never left your side" He told me as I smiled, I love him so much.

" Now it's time to see yourself" He told me as I smiled, he leads me to a mirror, I was in different clothing, but my jacket was still on my body, my skin was pale, vampire like, no wounds at all, I also see my eyes are red, the same red of the male vampire that killed my family,

" My eyes" I say as Emmett smiles,

" Don't worry they will change, depends on how much you feed" Emmett told me, then I notice a burning in my throat, I touched my throat, I see Emmett watching me,

" You need to hunt" Emmett told me, I was afraid, what if I can't control myself around humans? No I will learn control.

" I don't know how" I replied as he smiled,

" I'll teach you" He chuckled, he leads me outside, then he runs, I then began to follow, I went fast, I drink in every detail of the forest, I see flowers blooming, I heard Emmett yelling out, cheering, I climb the mountain, I then run into Emmett, he holds me close,

" What do you hear?" He asked as I closed my eyes, I heard a squirrel, an owl hooting, it was peaceful, then I heard a growl, I opened my eyes, I see from a few feet a mountain lion, I get into a tree, Emmett by my side,

" Relax, you have this, follow your instincts" He told me as I nodded. I was about to attack, but a smell infiltrated my nose, human blood, I growled lowly,

" Kai?" He asked as I shivered, but I shake my head,

" I'm ok" I whispered, I was getting ready to attack my prey, I see the mountain lion jump onto a rock then I attacked, it snarls, but I had a hand on it's neck, I then growled before sinking my teeth into it's neck, it was so good, so satisfying to me, I drank my fill, setting the body aside, I got up to see Emmett smiling at me,

" I'm impressed" He told me, I quirked my head, I noticed that the burning in my throat was quenched and his smile,

" Huh?" I asked a bit confused, he walked to me then embraces me,

" You have self control, I smelt the human, I didn't think that he would be so far into the mountains" He told me as I smiled, I felt his lips go to mine,

" Is that good?" I asked as he smiled,

" It's incredible" He replied as he chuckled, we ran back to the house, I walked into the house to see the family,

" Kai, I see you are acclimated to being a Vampire" Carlisle said as he had Esme by his side,

" I didn't want to die, so I will grow accustom to it, with Emmett by my side" I replied as they smiled, Esme watching Carlisle.

" To teach you to adjust to being a Vampire, we were thinking about adopting you" Carlisle said as I smiled, this was inevitable,

" I would love to be apart of this family" I said being greatful,

" Welcome to the family Kai" Esme said as she brings me into a hug.

" We also must inform you that we have a treaty with Werewolves" Carlisle tells me, so werewolves exist? great,

" What's the treaty?" I asked as he smiled with concern,

" We can't harm another human or for it turn them" He told me, I felt a bit scared, but relaxed,

" And what do they get in return?" I asked.

" They won't expose us" Esme replied as I nodded, I felt something inside me, I wasn't hungry, I looked at my hands, then I looked down to see a blackness at my feet, like shadows,

" What is this?" I asked as I felt not scared but curiosity,

" A gift" Carlisle said as I let the shadows climb up, they lift up and surround me like a protective nature,

" I feel confined" I told them, I go outside and I see the Cullens watching me, I let the shadows consume me, I lifted my hands and a shadow ball appeared, I throw it and it hits a tree, I see waves of shadows at my feet, I throw my hand up and the waves go in that direction,

" Power over shadows?" Alice's voice came up, I made the shadows turn into chains, my dream had to do with this, but I relaxed, I see Emmett walking to me, I don't fear him, and the shadows cease,

" My Powerful Angel" He told me as he smiled at me, he leads me back inside with the family, I watched as Carlisle got a book and looked into it,

" I don't have any gifts involving darkness" Carlisle told me as I smiled, so I was unique? nice.

" I guess you can call it Shadow Chakra" I replied, he smiled and began to take notes, I feel a hand going to my back, it was Emmett, he heads me to the hallway,

" Kai? I love you" Emmett said as he then carefully wrapped his arms around me,

" As I love you Emmett" I replied as I felt his lips on my neck, then he looks at me.

" My Mate" He told me, I smiled at that,

" Is that like a marriage proposal?" I asked as he lead me to his bedroom,

" Yes it is" He replied as I smiled, I nodded, showing him that I accepted it,

" I never really wanted a big wedding, just one that was small and private" I told him as he smiled at me,

" I can deal with that" He replied as I smiled, he kisses me softly and caring like,

" Emmett I don't want to wait anymore, I want you to be mine, even before we marry" I told him as he smiled,

" As do I my Angel" He replied, I got my jacket off and placed it on the floor. Emmett kisses me softly and with so much emotion,

" I never wanna lose you" He told me as I smiled, I grip his hair with less strength so I don't hurt him,

" Take Me Love" I begged as he smiled,

" I'm gonna take this slow" He told me as I feel his lips on my neck, I am not patient, I ripped Emmett's clothes off and he did the same with me,

" I love you and will be loyal to you Kai" Emmett told me as I feel his cock at my entrance, I was a virgin and didn't want to hold back, Emmett kisses me and I smiled, I feel him enter me and I don't feel pain, only pleasure,

" Oh Emmett" I moaned lowly, I see him smiling and the thrusting into my core, I gripped his shoulders to let my body take him deeply into me,

" So perfect for me" He growled, I purred like a kitten and feel him being surrounded by my walls.

" Emmett" I cried out as he growled, I heard wood breaking behind me, but that doesn't stop him, he chuckles as I hold him to me, I felt him spill into me, he falls to his side, he then cover us up, but we don't sleep, and I guess this will be my life from now on, with Emmett by my side,

" Thank you" I said in a quiet tone, I looked up to see he broke the headboard, he smiled cheekily at me, I placed a hand over my belly, he looked at me funny,

" What?" He asked as I shake my head,

" I don't think Vampires can procreate" I told him as he shakes his head,

" Sadly not" He replied as I shrugged,

" I wouldn't have gotten pregnant anyways when I was human if I had wanted to" I told him, he looked concerned,

" I was barren, doctors said I wouldn't be able to have kids" I told him as he sighed,

" You're perfect for me no matter what" Emmett told me as I smiled at him,

" I have never felt so full of love in my life" I said as he smiled, his lips pressing to my shoulder, I see that my scar was gone,

" We are perfect and were made for one another" Emmett whispered as I smiled, I know I will love him for the rest of my vampirical life, which will most likely be forever,

" I'm glad to be apart of this family" I told him as he smiled,

" I'm glad I met you Kai" He said as he holds me and we just cuddle for the rest of that night.


	8. A New Girl

" Come on Kai" Emmett told me as I smiled at him, my mate and my husband, I had deep love for him,

" Coming" I replied as he smiled at me, it's been about a year since I was turned into a vampire by Emmett, I was adopted into the Cullen family, so my full name was Kai Jaclyn Artemis Cullen just to blend in, but the last name was by marriage, I had to move in with Emmett, which I loved, my car was in the garage, but I had gotten into the jeep and we arrived at school,

" Love you Angel" Emmett told me as he helped me out of the Jeep, thanks to Alice, I have a fashion sense, and my power was the ability to manipulate shadows into attacks, I call it Shadow Chakra, and I had self control that rivaled Carlisle, I see in my compact mirror that my eyes were molten pools of gold, after a lot of hunts, my eyes finally turned into gold, Emmett leads me with Jasper and Alice to the cafeteria, Emmett and I are the first to enter, Rose was behind me.

" Who are they?" A girl's voice caught my attention, I leaned into Emmett,

" The Cullens." Angela told the girl, she must be new, her smell was good, but not to the point I will attack her, I made a vow not to hurt humans.

" Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica tells the new girl, I guess her name is Bella, wait Bella as in Isabella Swan? The chief's daughter?

" They kinda keep to themselves." Angela told Bella, I kept by my husband and he holds me close,

" Because they're all together. Like, together together." Jessica said as I can tell she is disgusted, oh well her problem,

" The long brown blondish highlight girl, Kai, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett...they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica said as I felt Emmett kissing my cheek, I sit down in our normal spot, waiting for Rose, she and I connected and we were sisters,

" Jess, they're not actually related." Angela told her, but I see Jessica rolling her eyes.

" So, Kai was the new girl, then she was swept up by Emmett, then after being together for four months, she was adopted by " Jessica said as I see Rosalie coming in,

" Really?" Bella asked as I watched her,

" Rosalie is alone though, the blonde girl" Jessica said as I see Rose coming towards us, she sits down by me, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

" The little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird...she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker." Jessica said as I listened to her, great so Jessica did the same thing to introduce us Cullens,

" Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said as I watched Edward come in,

" Who's he?" Bella asked, I see Jessica looking at Edward,

" That's Edward Cullen." Jessica said as I sighed, Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulder, I see Edward looks over.

" He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." Jessica said as I can tell by her tone she did secretly care,

" Anyway, don't waste your time." Jess told her, she looked at Edward, who was sitting across from me, his head was turned to her, she then proceeds to hide behind her hair.

" Edward, hey Mind Reader" I called him, he turns to me, I can see his eyes darkening a bit, I tense up,

" Edward, your eyes" I hissed lowly, he looked confused,

" Calm down" I told him as I can see him shaking a bit, I take his hand and caress it, he soon relaxes against my touch, Edward and I have a strong brother sister bond,

" My Angel, he will be ok" Emmett whispered in my ears, I laid my head on his shoulder, I watched as he got up, the bell rings and I see Alice's eyes gloss over,

" A vision?" I asked as she shakes her head,

" It was blurry, I couldn't get anything" She replied as I nodded, I can understand Alice's frustration when it came to her visions having blurry spots.

" Let's get to class, Angel" He whispered as I chuckled,

" You rarely call me Kai anymore" I said as we walked to class, he shakes his head and smiles at me.

" I call you Angel because you are in a way my Angel" He told me as I smiled, he lifts my chin up then kisses me, I hold him close,

" Kai is so last year Bear" I growled in a seductive tone, he smiles before kissing my neck, I shutter at his touch and I welcomed it,

" So it is" He replied before the bell rang, we go to class and I sit in the back with Emmett in front of me, I let my hand intertwine with his.

" I only call you Kai when I am worried, need your focus on me and concerned for you or I call you Angel to show my love for you, to feel you, to embrace you and to care for you" He whispered in a supernatural low voice, I smiled at that,

" I'll play Bear, I'll play" I purred in the same exact low supernatural tone only he could hear,

" Never get rid of the nickname Angel" I told him as I heard him chuckle, the teacher comes in and his eyes fall on mine, but he shakes a bit, then I opened my book and read, it was a slow class, but when it was done, Emmett takes my hand and we head out of the school,

" I noticed your eyes are coals, lets hunt" He told me as I see him sending a text to Carlisle, we then went into the woods and then the hunt began, running at vampire speed never got old,

" Gotcha" He yelled out as I heard a roar of a bear, I smirked, he loved to wrestle bears, it was a way of getting revenge on the type of bear that mauled him years ago, I had a year of Vampirism under my belt, but I climb the back of the bear and toss it into the air, I was still a newborn, but my human blood was almost out of my tissue,

" Beautiful Angel" Emmett called to me, I see the bear get up then I growled, pouncing on the bear and then sinking my teeth into it's neck, it's blood quenching my thirst, I heard a loud growl, one of a mountain lion, but the growl ceased, I heard teeth snapping, Emmett must have gotten it, I was soon finished with my meal, I looked up to see Emmett's shirt was torn,

" Really Emmett?" I asked in a more playful tone, he flits to me and then I feel his lips on mine, he pulls away and caresses my cheek

" You needed the large meal, I can be satisfied by a mountain lion" He says as I feel his hands on my ass, I smiled, though I was happy that he wouldn't know when I was embarrassed because I don't blush anymore, but I did it a lot when I was human.

" My Sexy, Beautiful, Strong, Gifted Angel" He growled in a more seductive tone, but I smiled as I tilted my head in a curious way, but I wasn't really, I jumped back and swayed my hips,

" Catch me" I called before running, feeling the wind in my long hair that reached my middle back, it wouldn't ever grow out ever again, but I had it in a braid most of the time, but right now it flowed in the wind, it was wild and fierce but I heard Emmett behind me, I casted out a Shadow Wave, to throw him off,

" No fair Kai" Emmett called out to me, I was in a tree, like a predator watching her prey, but my prey was my lover, I jumped from tree to tree gracefully, then I jumped down behind Emmett, jumping on his back,

" Woah there Kai, don't wanna get to raunchy" He whispered as I flitted in front of him,

" Oh I can play hard to get" I said smiling as I poked him in his chest, showing slight dominance to him, he holds my arms and snickers,

" Show me Kai" He told me as I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him hard, his hands go to my ass and he continues to kiss me, I can tell lust is coming off of me in strong waves.

" You're so perfect for me" He growled before he had my back on the ground, I kiss him as he tears my clothes off, I grab his shirt and rip it off his toned body, I lick his chest with such power and wanting, showing him I wanted him here and now, I feel his cock at my entrance, but I flip him over and I settle my core upon him, feeling how he stretches me,

" God Angel, so full of me" He grunts as I placed my hands on each side of his head, I begin to move, I feel his hands going to my hips, guiding me, our sex life was more than ideal, the family sometimes complained about things we would break during an encounter dealing with Emmett and I in bed,

" That's it baby fuck me" He moaned as I sank deeper, taking him fuller into me, to the point he was hitting my cervix,

" EMMETT" I cried out as I felt my orgasm hit me hard, he thrusts upward using his strength, I was taking it all, only for him and him alone to pleasure and to receive pleasure in return,

" Kai, Angel, baby I'm gonna..." He cries as I watched as he lifts his upper body up, I then proceeded to wrap my legs around to support his back, and he gives quick yet hard thrust and he groans into my shoulder, he shakes as he reaches his peak,

" You're amazing love" I whispered as I feel his hands going to my back and holding me, I feel his chest on my 36D breasts, another thing Emmett loved about me was that I had curves in all the right places, he worshiped my body, even before we became intimate with one another, and I did the same to his perfect Greek god built body.

" I love you more than anything this world could give me" Emmett whispered into my ears, I still feel him inside me, it proved his love for me,

" And I love you more than life itself, I thought my life was normal then you came into it and made it better" I replied as he then picked me up, then ran home, good this his balcony was open, he jumped up and I got into bed, covering myself till he got us some clothes,

" Lovely view" I called out as I see his perfectly round ass, I watched as he turned around and laid a pair of shorts and a tank top with a bra in it, I quickly put them on, he then got dressed, but he gets in bed, and then holds me to him,

" Kai, think we should move into your place?" He asked as I thought about it, but I sighed,

" We can use it whenever Carlisle and Esme get tired of hearing us go at it like fucking rabbits" I replied, he smiled then chuckled.


	9. A Meeting

I relaxed against Emmett, he holds me close, it's been a few weeks since the Swan girl came to Forks,

" Relax Bear" I purred against him, he grunts in my ear, my man, my strong handsome man, I heard Edward's car coming in the drive, I see through the window, it was with Swan, I cringe, but soon I feel Emmett's arms around me, he moves my hair and inhales my scent, my brown locks with natural blonde highlights flowing nicely and all the way down to my rear, I'll never cut it, ever,

" I know you are still getting used to the diet Kai, but if you need to leave, just let me know" Carlisle said with a smile, I just nod at this, even with my control matching Carlisle's, it was just when a blood drop is spilt that makes me worry, I heard the door open, such a sweet smell infiltrated my nose, I then held my breath, Emmett wrapped his arms around me, I watched as Edward enters with Bella, reminds me of when I came here for the first time, I see Esme looking at Bella with such warmth and welcoming,

" Bella. We're making Italiano for you." Esme says to her in a motherly tone, it would make you feel welcome so fast,

" This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward introduces our adoptive mother, Bella lightens up a bit.

" Bon giorno?" Bella asked her, Emmett holds me carefully, almost as if I could be broken,

" Molto bene!" Esme replied with such a beautiful smile,

" You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle tells her, they had made me food when I was human, but it no longer appeals to me, ever since I became a vampire,

" I hope you're hungry." Esme asked as I see Rose stirring some vegetables,

" Oh, absolutely -" Bella said with some hesitation,.

" She already ate." Edward interupted her, I watched as Bella shot him a look, but I see Rose is about to shatter a bowl, I cringe as it breaks veggies go on the floor,

" Perfect." Rose said as she is trying to escape,

" I just assumed - because you don't eat, you know..." Bella tries to explain the situation,

" Of course. That was very considerate of you." Esme said as she understood the situation,

" Ignore her. I do." Edward tells Bella, who stays close to my mind reader of an adoptive brother in law.

" Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rose said roughly, great now Rose is upset,

" I would never, ever tell anyone." Bella said as I see some wind moving her hair, the smell wafts in my nose, it was so sweet, but I turn my body and mold it into Emmett's, he holds me tighter,

" She knows that." Carlisle tells Bella, I see Emmett huff,

"The problem is, you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett tried to explain to the human.

" Emmett." Esme warns him, but Rose isn't done,

" No, she should know." Rose told her mother, then turns to Bella,

" The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rose explained quickly without hesitation,

"... Badly?" Bella had asked nervously,

" Oh. Badly. Like, where I become a meal." Bella asked, this relived some tension, Emmett chokes back laughter. Esme has to chuckle. Rosalie, exasperated, heads back into the kitchen,

" Hi, Bella!" Alice says with a smile, I turned my head to see her leaping over the rail, Jasper jumps down, I can tell he is nervous, Alice bounces forward to kiss Bella's cheek

" I'm Alice. You do smell good." Alice said as Edward watched his sister,

" It's alright, Bella and I are going to be great friends." Alice explained to our brother in law.

" And you're Jasper, right?" Bella asked, she extends a hand to him, but he shies away from it,

" Pleasure to meet you." He tells her with a nod,

" You won't hurt her, Jasper." Alice said to encourage him, I felt like shaking, I feel like my eyes are becoming black, I haven't feed in a week, so her scent was kind of driving me up a wall, I purred in Emmett's ear, I went to the rail and jumped off, knowing Emmett would follow me, soon I feel Emmett's arm around my waist,

" What happened?" He asked worried, I looked at him,

" Haven't feed in a week" I explained to him, he smiled and ran, I chuckled before running after him, we were in the mountains, I found a huge black bear, I jumped on it, roaring as it swings it huge paws at me, I dodge each one, no matter what the bear did,

" Come on" I growled, it charges at me, I jumped and wrapped my arms around it's neck, it's jaws snapping at me, I opened my mouth and sank my fangs into it's neck, the rush of blood made me go into a slight frenzy, but I enjoy every single drop the bear has, the body falls and I keep feeding till the animal is dry, I get up and smile, pushing the body away, I see Emmett smiling at me, he runs to me, but I jumped up a tree,

" Not fair Angel" He called to me, I jumped from Tree branch to tree branch, he catches me and it sounds like thunder, we roll on the ground, I started to laugh and his laughter joined in my own.

" So perfect" He said after our laughter calmed down, I nuzzled into his neck, I feel his hand go to my shoulder, even if it was no longer there, I felt like it was still there, the dead feeling, but it was overlapped my vampiric skin,

" Nothing will ever hurt you, my Angel" Emmett whispered to me.


	10. A Encounter With The Past

" Babe, have you ever played baseball?" Emmett asked as we were in our room,

" You know, here and there" I purred as he smiled, he wrapped his arms around me and engulfed me into a deep kiss,

" I want you so damn bad right now" I grinned into his ear, he holds me against him, his lips trialing heavily up my earlobe, his hands begin trailing down my back,

" Then have me right now" He told me, I grinned and slammed him on the bed, he growled as I ripped his shirt off, I take mine off and let it go to the floor, kissing him hard and wantingly, he must be feeling my eagerness to have him here and now, because he flips me and takes our bottoms off in a swift fluid motion,

" Emmett" I moaned as I gripped the headboard as he dives down and begins lapping at my sex, it was new, but felt so damn good, I was feeling my peck, but Emmett pulls away, I was about to protest, but he thrusts into me quickly, I groaned, gripping his shoulders as he got an inhuman pace going,

" Emmett, don't tease me" I pleaded at this action he was deeply preforming, he kisses my neck and my chest, lapping at my globes.

" Emmett" I whimpered, he thrusts harder and I feel myself going over the edge, he then engulfs me into a deep kiss, he stilled as he reaches his peck, he rolled off of me after a deep kiss,

" I love you Emmett" I whispered as he held me close to his body, we had to get up, I got dressed, with the distraction of Emmett, when we were finally dressed we drove to the clearing where we played baseball, it was going to be my first year playing vampire baseball, we soon saw Edward and Bella pull up in a jeep.

" Good thing you're here. We need a umpire." Esme said with a smile, Emmett holds me and in one hand is a metal bat,

" She thinks we cheat." Emmett said with a crooked grin, I turned around and kissed him,

" I know you cheat. Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." Esme told her, I chuckled at my lover,

" It's time." Alice called out to us, Rose is up first, I watched as Alice pitches the ball, as Rose smashes the ball, it cracked like thunder, which ironically cracked right during actual thunder.

" Now I get why you need the thunder." Bella told us, the ball shot deep into the forest, Edward races after it, I watched as Rosalie darts around the bases, almost a blur, but it was visible in my eyes,I watched as the ball comes out, Esme catches it and gets Rose,

" Yer out?" Bella tells her, she gets up, I get the bat and smile,

" Show you guys how a girl really plays" I called out, Alice pitches, I swing and as soon as it was away, I ran, I watched as Edward and Emmett tried to get it, I ran across and got a home run, Carlisle is next, he hits a line drive, but is out,

" Amazing run baby" Emmett called out, my hair was moving through the breeze, long and fruitful in it's very long locks, Jasper whacks the next one, but as Edward is about to go after it, Alice gasps,

" Stop!" She told us, I raced to her, Jasper is by her side,

" I didn't see them..." She told us, Emmett holds me close, he runs to the car and gets my jacket, the one I was hit in, good thing it's cleared of blood, I put all my hair behind me,

" They're traveling so quickly -" Alice said as I see Rose growled lowly,

" You said they left the county" Rose said as I got the jacket on, Emmett holding me close,

" Is he apart of them?" I asked as I see Edward looking confused, I then thought of the blond vampire, Edward nodded and I felt Emmett hold me close,

" Stay behind me" Emmett told me, I nodded,

" Put your hair down" Edward told Bella, but Rosalie huffs at the motion,

" Like that'll help. I could smell her from across the field. Aren't we worried about HIM" Rose said as I felt like shielding myself, I watched as the three appeared, I recognized the one, I wanted to fight or flee, I couldn't decide, but Emmett kept me behind him, I hope he hides my face well enough for the vampire not to easily recognize me, one holds up a baseball,

" I believe this belongs to you." He told Carlisle, he tosses the ball and my father in law catches it.

" Thank you." He said kindly, my nerve are still shocked, was this vampire still hunting me, even now?

" I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James." He introduced them, so this James killed my parents?

" I'm Carlisle. This is my family." Carlisle said as he introduced us,

" Hello" Laurent said as he watched us,

" I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle informed the three, I feel James' eyes connect to me for a second, his head tilted as if intrigued or trying to remember something,

" Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Laurent apologized to him, just fucking great,

" Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle further explained to them, I want them gone and forever to be away from me, the three newcomers exchange a look of surprise.

" Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more. We were just passing through." Laurent said in a calmish tone,

" The humans were tracking us, but we led them East-you should be safe." Victoria said in a playful way,

" Excellent" Carlisle said as I see James eyes on me again, but they moved to Bella,

" So, could you use three more players." Laurent said as he smiled, we didn't budge at all,

" oh come on. just one game" Laurent edged on, Carlisle gives in to his request,

" Sure. Why not. A few of us were leaving, you could take their place. We'll bat first." Carlisle tells them, he tosses the ball and Victoria catches it.

" I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said smiling, I heard Jasper's chuckle from where I was,

" Well, I think we can handle that" Jasper told her, a few ahhs came out,

" We shall see" She remarked, I moved slowly with Emmett, but a harsh wind knocked my hood off, revealing my long hair and my face, along with Bella's scent being carried, I turned to see James' face turned to me, he smiled, but he looked at Bella

" You brought a snack and a part of my past" James growled, the family blocked off both Bella and I,

" A human?" Laurent asked, Emmett kept me behind him, I had a shadow wave ready to go,

" The girl is with us. I think it best if you leave and never return" Carlisle told them, my scent was dead to vampire's I haven't meet or allowed my scent to connect with,

" I can see the game is over. We'll go now." Laurent told them, James' eyes went to Bella,

" James." Laurent told him, he gets up and walked away, Emmett takes me and we go to the jeep, I hold myself, Emmett then held me,

" I swear to you Kai, he won't touch you" Emmett whispered to me, I wanted to believe my lover, but how could I when this so called James killed my family for shits and giggles.


	11. A Vendetta That Comes Due

I ran with Emmett by my side, I see Bella's truck, I jumped along with my lover, Bella screamed,

" It's alright. It's just Emmett and Jace. Alice is in the car behind us." Edward told her, we go to our home, as I get inside, I hissed, Laurent was here,

" He came to warn us. About James." Carlisle told us, I get behind Emmett, he turned to me then embraced me, Laurent's eyes found my form,

" I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years ... And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her." Laurent told us, I growled lowly, Emmett then holds me tighter,

" Do you know that he was hunting my mate before she was a vampire?" Emmett snarled at him, Laurent nodded,

" Her blood appealed to him, he kept telling us to look out for the girl with brown and blonde hair, caressed with such perfect skin, showed with eyes of the sea" Laurent explained, I stood up tall, Laurent watches me with a way of curiosity, but I growled at him, my hand shaking with rage,

" Why did he kill my parents?" I asked as I was afraid, even as a Vampire, could I kill him?

" He does it for the thrill" Laurent explained to me, I went back into Emmett's arms, Laurent looked at both Bella and Edward,

" I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." He apologized, he moved off and disappeared into the woods, we all go downstairs into the garage, everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc. As they load up the vehicles,

" I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill." Jasper tells us, I see Edward watching him.

" But not impossible. We'll tear him up" Edward told his brother, I heard Emmett growl,

" We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces" Emmett said with blood lust in his voice, but Carlisle shakes his head,

" I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle said as I got my jacket off and tied it to my waist, I then braid my extremely long hair,

" If he doesn't get to one of us first." Rose said with sarcasm, god damn just shut up,

" This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for me." Bella tells us, she is horrified by our actions,

" Too late." Rose called to her, I get two sets off keys and throw one to Carlisle.

" Kai, will you be ok?" Emmett asked, I shook, fear rivaled my sense of position right now, he brought me into a deep kiss, it snapped me out of it,

" Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent." Edward said as he tossed Bell's scent covered clothes to our mother and my sister in law, but Rose drops them,

" Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us -" Rose argued, Carlisle spins around at her with a disappointment on his face.

" Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's a part of this family now. And we protect our family."Carlisle scolds her like a child, she glowers, but picks up the clothes. Dr. Cullen hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open. Dr. Cullen squeezes Edward's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars, but I see Emmett, I nodded to him and we run,

" Show yourself" I growled as I hop from tree branch to tree branch, Emmett is on the ground, along with Rose and Edward Edward, Rosalie, we will get this asshole and tear him apart, I promise to my dead parents that I will fight to end James' existence on this world, because he is a monster, people that are willing to hunt and kill innocent people are dead already.


	12. A Weight Is Lifted

I stopped as Edward did,

" What? What's wrong?" I asked as he was looking at his phone,

" Bella" He explained, I was shocked by this,

" Edward, my human blood is almost left my tissue, but together we can save her" I told him, he nods and we go,

" I need you to keep Bella safe, while I deal with James" Edward told me, I nodded, we get to the scene, I get to Bella, blood is spilt, but I hold myself steady,

" I won't let him hurt you Bella" I told her, she grips my hand, knowing that, I stand in front of her, the blood was becoming overwhelming, but I handle it,

" I'm strong enough to kill you." Edward told him, I get my shadows ready and unleash them,

" My little dove" James called out, I jumped at him, my shadows knocking him back,

" You killed my family" I snarled, letting my inner beast out, he smiled, I hope that Edward gets Bella out of here, James kicks my stomach and I go flying into a wall, I got out to see Edward getting flung,

" Fuck" I snarled, I dashed to Edward to get him out of the window, but I see James crouches beside Bella. He grabs her hand,

" James DON't" I cried out to him, but he sinks his teeth into her wrist, she screams, I grabbed Edward and tossed him, he plows him through the floorboards, I jumped down, I grabbed Jame's arms and pulled him away from trying once again to get Bella,

" I'm just getting started" I growled before flinging him backwards, dashing to him and gripping his head, I bite into his neck, ripping a piece off his flesh out of his neck, then spitting it out, all the rage, all the pain I suffered because of the fucker is overwhelming me, but I didn't care, I feel a hand on my shoulder,it was Emmett, I snap back to reality, I step back, I see Carlisle and Alice with Bella,

" I'm sorry" I said as I was calming down, Emmett and Jasper then take James back,

" You have caused too much pain to my mate, now you die" Emmett growled, I see Alice go over and rip James' head off, I helped build the fire, seeing him ablaze, all my pain disappeared, it was a large weight that had lifted, Emmett pulled me into his chest and I let him, it was days later and Prom, Emmett takes me, he pulled me to the gazebo,

" I don't know you could dance " I said as he twirls me around, he chuckled,

" My mother taught me" He replied with a smile, he holds me close, I watched as Edward and Bella come in, we leave them to chat with one another.

" It's Twilight" I said as Emmett holds me close,

" So it is" He replied with a rumble from deep with in his chest.


	13. A Party

I felt Emmett holding onto me, but I let a slight shutter leave my body.

" What's wrong Kai?" Emmett asked as he placed a kiss upon my neck, smirking as I turned to him, he looked at me concerned.

" It's nothing." I replied as I see the living room decorated with birthday decorations, but I see Alice bringing Bella and Edward down, Esme goes over and hugs Bella then Carlisle.

" Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Carlisle started, but Esme smiled upon her mate and husband.

" Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella Swan." Esme said with a smile, I see a flash of light, Alice had a camera.

" Found it in your bag. Mind?" Alice asked Bella, Emmett moved away from me and went to his brother.

" Dating an older woman. Hot." Emmett said as I then got to him and shook my head.

" What?" Emmett asked before I held him, he snickered in my ear, I watched as Rose shoved a small package at Bella's open arms.

" It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." Rose said before walking away, I know why she doesn't like Bella, and I understood, but I don't even think Bella knows my story, hopefully she never learns.

" Show me the love!" Alice said as Edward pulled his mate into a hug, Alice took the chance and took the picture.

" For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!" Alice said warmly before taking Bella to the gifts table.

" Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty." Bella said as Alice smiled.

" Hope you're hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett." Alice remarked before I see Jasper back up slowly, why was he worried, but I turned my attention to Bella whom opened the gift to find an empty Car Radio box.

" Um... thanks for the box?" Bella said confused, I smiled at the question.

" Already installed it in your truck." Emmett said as I chuckled.

" Of course you did." I said with a smiled, Emmett then kissed me and I kissed back.

" Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of -" Edward started, but I chuckled at his remark.

" No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett." Bella said with a smile.

" Open mine." Alice said as she handed Bella the next box, Bella tried to open it, but I see she cut her finger.

" Ouch - paper cut." Bella winced, I turned to see Jasper about to lunge for her.

" Jasper DON'T" I snarled, I see Edward is about to fling Bella back, so I did something stupid, as he flung her, I caught her before she was slammed into some plates, she gets small cuts, thank god.

" Jaz... shhh." Alice said as she was trying to calm Jasper down, I see some more blood pooling out of her arm.

" Take him outside." I told them, Carlisle gets to my side and checks her arm.

" Kai?" Carlisle asked as I looked up at him, I nodded and gave Bella to Carlisle, I cleaned Bella's blood off of my skin, I am thankful for the self control I have, even being a vampire for a year, I had serious self control, I got outside to see Emmett watching me, I got to his side and he then embraced me.

" I'm sorry." Emmett whispered into my ear, but I didn't care, as long as he controlled himself, I would never snap at him.

" It's not your fault Emmett." I whispered in quiet terms.


	14. A Comeback Home

The family was standing in the family room, Edward was near the fireplace as he paced, it was unnerving.

" Edward, think about this rationally." Carlisle said as Edward stopped and turned to his father.

" I did and we have to leave." Edward growled lowly, he then turned to me, Emmett kept me close.

" What about Bella?" I asked as he tilted his head.

" What about her? She'll accept it." Edward asked as I slightly growled.

" She's not like us Kai, just let it go." Rose told me with a slight agitation, I made my hands go into fists, she was being such a bitch.

" I can't, what if Emmett never saved me and turned me, do you know what that could have done to him? Edward, listen to me, please, what if.." I said, but Edward was gone, Emmett took my hand and lead me out of there, he took me to the garage.

" We don't have to go with them." Emmett whispered as I lifted my eyebrows.

" Where would we go?" I asked as he smiled at me.

" Gatlinburg." He whispered, I was slightly taken aback, but I stared up at him.

' Do you want to go?" Emmett asked me again, I stiffened, but relaxed.

" Sure, I haven't been there since I left." I smiled, Emmett nodded and we packed up and got into my car.

" So your going back to Gatlinburg?" Alice asked as I nodded, she then gave me a phone.

" So you can contact me, these are disposable phones with all our new numbers." Alice informs me, I nod and hug her, Emmett hugs her and then we left, on our way to our old home town, no one will recognize Emmett, but some of the town might recognize me, thank god that Gatlinburg isn't that sunny and has mountains so we can hunt.

" Not many people will remember you." I said as Emmett placed a hand upon mine as I got onto the highway.

" But they will recognize you." Emmett replied as I nodded.

" My family owned a cabin there, and I remember where it is." I informed my mate, who snickered.

" I wondered if we were gonna have to stay in the car, was actually looking forward to car sex." Emmett snickered as I smiled.

" And end up destroying my baby? I don't think so Emmett." I chuckled at him, he laughed before I moved further, I got into Gatlinburg in about twenty four hours, as we entered, I began going a bit faster, we got to the cabin and I parked.

" Very nice." Emmett said as he got the bags, I got the cabin key out and finally got inside, it was a single bedroom with a kitchen and lastly a balcony that gave a good view to the mountains.

" It's perfect." Emmett whispered to me, I purred loudly, I felt his lips on my ears and his tongue slightly on my ear, I pulled him inside and slammed him upon the bed.

" Try not to destroy the furniture." I whispered as he began to tear my clothes off.

" Gotcha." He growled before I ripped his clothes off, I growled viciously, I got on my back and he thrusted into me, I moaned out as he continued, I gripped him as he sank deeper and I cried out.

" Emmett!" I screamed before he came, I cried out, he pulled out of me and I see everything was intact.

" Thank you." I purred before he smirked, I got dressed and so did he.

" Wanna go hunting?" I asked, he smirked at me, I jumped off of the balcony and landed, Emmett got beside me and we ran, I found a large bear and tackled it to the ground, I sank my fangs into it's neck, it roared out before collapsing, I drank my fill, as I got up to see Emmett draining another bear.

" So good, feels the taste of home." I grinned as Emmett smirked, I heard some more bear calls.

" You still thirsty?" I asked Emmett, he smirked at me.

" I could take down a couple more bears." He said as I smirked, we ended up hunting till the sun came up, we drained about 4 bears before going home, I got into the shower, getting off any extra blood off of me, but Emmett joined me.

" Never experienced shower sex." Emmett growled in my ear, I purred as he took me from behind, the way his cock entered me made me scream in pleasure.

" Oh Emmett!" I cried as he thrusted as such an angle it made me slightly moan louder as my walls surround and move about his length.

" You feel so good!" Emmett growled in my ears, my hands placed themselves on the wall of the shower, his hands found my hips, he plunged harder into me, but I cried out as he came again.

" Emmett!" I cried out louder, the water turned cold and Emmett finally pulled out.

" Perfect." I grinned as we dried off, he took me to the bed and I just laid there, relishing the moment between us.

" Thank you." I said as Emmett pulled me to him.

" You're welcome Angel." He whispered in my ear, I smirked.

" The one thing I miss is the ability to sleep." I said as we just laid there.


	15. A Different Encounter

It's been two months since we left Forks. I got up from the bed, Emmett was outside on the porch, so I walked over, wrapping my arms around his waist, he chuckled.

" Let's head into town." I whispered, I felt Emmett lift my cheek.

" Of course, Angel." Emmett purred in my ear, I growled lightly at that, but we got to my car and went into town, parking my car in front of an old part of my life. I grabbed an empty bookbag from the back.

" This is.." Emmett whispered, I sighed, venom pooling in my eyes, I walked to the half downed rubble that was once my home.

" Where James attacked my family. My home. Or was my home." I said as I walked into the home, feeling the memories filling my mind, I moved to my parent's bedroom, ash covered it and half the walls were burnt, but I see an undamaged photo of my mom, my dad and I, I grabbed it and placed it in my bag.

" Can I have a minute to myself?" I asked my love, Emmett nodded as I smiled, moving my long hair to my back, I grabbed everything I could manage to collect, my mother's necklaces and rings and my father's small trophy collection.

" Damn." I said as I see some slightly damaged photo albums and I collect them, putting them in the bag, I see that I can't salvage anything else. I saw my room was too damaged, so I didn't think anything of it. I walked to the damaged living room and saw some leftover blood. I hear a click of a gun behind me.

" Hands where I can see them." A very familiar voice said to me, I got up and had my hands up.

" Turn around." They told me, I did and I put my hands down.

" I don't believe it, Kai?" The adult said as I chuckled.

" It's me Marty." I said with a grin, he put his gun away the embraced me. We pulled away.

" It's my property, Marty, I can take what I wish." I told him, he nods and we walked out, I see Emmett next to a tree.

" You ok Angel?" Emmett asked as I nodded, I gave him the bag to carry.

" I'm alright, Em, this is Marty. Marty this is my er... Boyfriend Emmett." I said as I placed my ring covered hand in my pocket.

" Pleasure that someone is taking care of Kai." Marty said with a grin, Emmett nodded and shook his hand.

" Why don't we go into town, I'm sure would love to see you." Marty said as I nodded. Emmett and I got into my car, we drove to the library and I saw .

" Well, if it isn't Kai." She grinned, I took her hand and placed a kiss there.

" It's always a pleasure to see you." I said as she smiled, we conversation, about my moving to Forks, me being out here to visit, to explaining that I was married to my high school sweetheart.

" I sure hope he protects you." She told me, I smiled, but confessed I had to go, she waved me off and I began to go to Emmett when I was stopped.

" Well, If it isn't my girl." A very familiar voice said as I stiffened, I turned to see non other than Travis McCloud smirking at me, giving me a once over.

" What do you want?" I growled, my thirst becoming a little harder to control as I could smell some small cuts on him.

" Just wanting to know why my girl left?" He grinned, the smell of lust coming off of him was overwhelming.

" I was Never your girl." I growled, venom spat out of me.

" You were, you always will be." Travis said as he was backing me into a wall.

" No I won't ass hat." I growled, he lifted his hand.

" You little bitch." He growled and slapped me, he screamed, I didn't flinch, my marble skin was too dense to be hurt by a mere human.

" What the fuck?" He snarled at me, clutching a very broken hand.

" I'm not your girl and I'm married." I growled, he went wide eyed.

" You can't be. You are MINE!" He growled, he went to punch me, but a hand grabbed his broken one, he groaned, it was Emmett.

" She never was yours to begin with, douchebag." Emmett growled into his ear.

" So you took her up, thats pretty low for a guy to take up a freak." Travis growled, Emmett snarled and threw the guy on the growl.

" Emmett. That's enough. He won't bother me." I told my husband. Emmett looked at me, then Travis, he let the guy go and came back to me.

" He isn't worth it Bear." I whispered, Emmett then kisses me hard.

" Lets go back." I said as he pulled away, we got into the car and left Travis behind.

" Who was that guy?" Emmett asked as I growled.

" Travis McCloud, a grade A douche, who thought I was his, its a reason I left. He tried to get into my pants every chance he had. Luckily Marty was always there to keep me safe." I said as Emmett nodded, we soon got to the cabin.

" Don't worry." Emmett said as I went inside after placing my stuff in the trunk. Emmett nibbled on my neck, I turned to him and kissed him.

" I'm your and only your Emmett Cullen." I said as I made my shadow wrap around him, holding him in place, I kissed him then let the shadow go back.

" You are my Beautiful Angel." Emmett whispered very softly.

" Might as well change my name from Kai Jaclyn Artemis Cullen to Kai "Angel" Jaclyn Artemis Cullen." I grinned. Emmett smiled at that.


	16. A Tragedy

It's been four months since I ran into Travis, I was hunting in the mountains by myself. I looked about in the mountains and saw a bear, I pounced, it growled out at me, tried shaking me off, I pulled it down, it starts to bleed. I heard a small whimper, I turned to see that there was a baby bear.

" I can't" I said as I got off the bear, it growled at me, but I picked up the cub, and placed it next to it's mother.

" Go." I said as the two went on, I found some mountain lions and drained them dry, I was about to go home. I stopped as I heard a scream coming from a left, so I flitted to this abandoned place, I saw Travis' car. Another scream made me run to the place.

" What the?" I asked as I got inside, I see Travis, he was holding a knife, the smell of blood wafted my nose.

" Travis, what do you think you are doing?" I growled, he smirked at me.

" I'm having some fun." He grinned, I see him over a body, a female, she was dead and blood was flowing out of her.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" I growled, he started to laugh hard, the dead woman fell out of Travis' arms.

" Why does everyone say that?" He growled, I stood strong, before moving.

" You aren't ok, you are dangerous." I snarled at him, shaking, the blood smell was making my eyes turn black, even after feeding, the smell of blood was starting to get to me.

" Isn't everyone?" Travis said as he swung the knife at me, I moved to the side, a stream of sunlight hit me, making my cheek shine, I see Travis' eyes widen, as if revealed the cold truth.

" That's not normal." He told me, I growled as I moved away from the light beam. He saw my skin, my vampire skin, he is a threat to this town and my secret.

" I'm more normal than your psycho ass." I snarled before punching him, he falls, but quickly gets up, he then picked up a pipe and hit me with it, it made me stumble.

" You should be dead." He growled before hitting me again with it. I grabbed the pipe and bent it.

" I'll fucking kill you." Travis said as he grabbed a chain and flung an end at me, I grabbed it and pulled hard, pulling the asshole to me.

" Why are you doing this?" I asked as Travis chuckled at me, this was so damn wrong.

" Because I won't ever let you go." Travis grinned at me, I growled.

" You can't do this to me." I snarled at him. He just started to laugh insane, he has to die, who knows how many people he has killed.

" Oh but I can." Travis grinned at me.

" Finally, we are gonna have some _real_ fun." Travis said as he chuckled.

" You're a killer." I growled and snarled at him, he stopped laughing.

" I'm not a killer, I'm a seeker of love, if they don't love me. I kill them." He snarled at me, he went to punch me, but I gripped his hand and broke his fingers.

" No. Impossible." He growled at me, I growled and punched him, he goes flying into the wall, coughing up some blood. I flitted and gripped his neck before throwing him again.

" You won't break me." I snarled at him. He went to kick me, but I grabbed his leg and broke it, he screamed. I tore into his throat with my hands, blood hits me hard and I dropped him, his heart stopped beating. I looked at my blood covered hands, I'm in shock.

" Kai?" Emmett's voice hit my ears, I turned to him. I was in such shock, I fell to my knees, next to Travis' dead body.

" He tried to..." I said as he flitted to me.

" He can't do anything to you anymore or even before, we're vampires." Emmett said as I lifted one of my bloody hands and pointed at the dead girl's corpse.

" Travis said he was a seeker of love, he killed if they didn't love him." I said as Emmett held me. I pulled away and got to the body, she was so young, I placed her in the woods, made it look like an animal attack. Soon Emmett and I got to the cabin, I showered, letting the blood come off my hands and arms.

" It's not your fault." Emmett told me, I was quiet, after my shower.

" He was a monster." Emmett told me as I got out, Emmett got me covered in a towel, Emmett holds me, my phone rang. Emmett picked it up.

" Hello?" Emmett asked, he looked shocked. What was he hearing? Who was talking to him?

" Alright, we'll head back." Emmett said as he sighed, he got off the phone.

" What was that?" I asked as Emmett looked at me. He closed the phone and stared at me with gold eyes. I smelt concern and worry on his scent, making me get up and flit to him.

" We are going home. Back to Forks. It concerns the family. Along with Bella." Emmett said as I nodded, we packed up, got the car and began to go home, to the rainy town known as Forks. As we began to head back, I drove quietly.

" They might be disappointed in me for what I did." I said as I felt Emmett's gaze on me.

" Carlisle will understand. Trust me babe." Emmett told me. I nodded and continued to drive. Having Emmett by my side calmed me down. Calm enough to the point when we entered the Forks border, I smiled. Just letting everything go that's holding me back.


	17. A Return Home

Emmett and I go inside the Cullen house, our home. I had my bag in hand, Carlisle greeted me.

" I did something terrible." I said as I looked at him.

" Kai, it's ok." Carlisle told me, I nodded.

" I killed someone, I didn't mean to." I said as Carlisle held me.

" It's ok." Carlisle told me, Emmett and I go to our room, I placed my bag downstairs, but we went to the living room. Edward is on stairs, Emmett holds me, and I see Bella in the center of the room.

" I think the only fair way to handle this is by vote.." Bella started, but Edward groaned.

" You can't be serious.." He retorts to her, she turned to him with slight anger in her body language.

" This is my meeting, Edward." Bella said as Edward frustrated, sits back.

" I want you to seriously think about this. If I join you, you'll be stuck with me for a long time - forever. It's a huge decision. And I want - I need your honesty here." Bella said as I felt so much regret about going to Tennessee.

" Then let's take a vote... Alice?" Bella asked, I watched as the pixie known as my sister in law, hugged Bella.

" Like you're not already my sister. Of course, yes!" Alice said with a smile, Bella nodded and looked at Jasper.

" I vote yes. It'll be a relief not to want to kill you." Jasper said as he smirked, Bella was a bit concerned, but nodded.

" Um. Thanks? Okay, Rosalie?" Bella asked the cold blonde, whom looked torn, looks at Edward who's stony toward her.

" Edward, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I know you're not ready to forgive me..." Rose said as she stood, then turned to Bella.

" But this isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. I wish there'd been someone to vote no for me..." Rose said as she shook a bit.

" So... no." She said as I just stood still, Emmett kisses my forehead before he bounds over and lifts Bella into a bear hug.

" I vote hell yeah. We can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way." Emmett said before letting her go, returning to me, Bella then looked at me.

" I'm sorry, Bella, I am new to the Cullen clan, but even if I chose to become a Vampire, it was because I never wanted to lose Emmett and because I was so close to Death's door. I don't want you to feel that pain. I have to vote no." I said as I looked away from her, I looked at Emmett, whom kissed my forehead then lips.

" I already think of you as part of the family. Yes." Esme said as I looked at them.

" Thank you, Esme." Bella said with a smile. I see Carlisle moves, not to Bella, but to Edward.

" Edward." Carlisle said, but Edward stayed where he was.

" You can't go along with this, Carlisle, you know what it means." Edward said as Carlisle shakes his head.

" You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle said as he then proceeded to look at Bella.

" But Alice has never turned anyone. It'd be safer if I did it.." Carlisle explained, I watched as Edward left, The front door suddenly slammed Edward's gone. Bella blanches but turns to the family.

" Thank you. Thank you all." She tells us, I watched as she left. I went upstairs and into my and Emmett's room, I placed everything I retrieved from my old home upon the shelf.

" I know what you are gonna say." I said as I smelt Emmett's scent enter the room.

" I wasn't going to say anything Angel." Emmett whispered, his lips against my ear.

" Do you regret becoming a vampire?" Emmett asked me, I shook my head.

" No, I never regretted this life." I said as I turned to my mate.

" Bella is just... I don't know. She doesn't seem right to become a vampire, she will have to leave everything behind. Like I did." I said as Emmett looked at me.

" It was a mistake to return to Tennessee. If I knew that it was gonna get someone killed. I would have chose somewhere else." I said as I felt my hunger rising.

" I'm thirsty. I need to hunt." I said as he nodded, the two of us went hunting, I drained three bears and went to the top of a mountain, looking across the area.

" Everything will be ok Angel." Emmett's voice told me, I see him and he embraces me, I hold him close, letting his smell calm me down.

" Let's head home." Emmett whispered, we go home, and I get on the bed, Emmett gets behind me and kisses the back of my neck.

" Let me love you, Angel." Emmett whispered to me, I felt him taking off my shirt, kissing my shoulders and placing me down, I felt him take my clothes off. I removed Emmett's and he plunged into me, I held him close, his lips pressing upon mine.

" You are amazing, Kai." Emmett whispered into my ear, I moaned as I felt myself cum, Emmett stilled inside me and began kissing my neck.

" I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered to Emmett as he began to move within me again.

" And I will keep you safe from anyone." Emmett whispered to me, the way he moved within me made me moan and cry out.

" I love you Angel." Emmett whispered before he pulled out of me, I whimpered at this, Emmett then lifted the covers and brought me over to him.

" Everything is ok, nothing bad is going to hurt us." Emmett whispered to me.


	18. A Very Unusual Dilemma

I looked outside of my home, it's been three days since Bella's meeting, I had my arms crossed.

" Angel?" Emmett's voice made me turn to him, he smiled then placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled and he kissed me, I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and he then proceeded to hold me. I enjoyed the comfort he was giving off.

" You feeling ok?" Emmett asked as I nodded against his chest. His smell made me feel so much safer and I loved the feeling.

" I feel ok." I said as Emmett smiled. I pulled away from him, he took my hand in his. I smiled and nodded, he smirked and I went to the porch, and proceeded to look into the forest. Everything was so calm, I never felt such peace. I jumped the porch and began to climb the trees around the house.

" Everything is ok." I said as I smiled to myself. I jumped from branch to branch only to get to the edge of the ravine, I saw a silver wolf, probably one of the Quileute Wolves, I snarled at it before running. I flitted to my old cabin and went inside.

" Everything is still the same." I said as I went to the bed I used to sleep on. Being a Vampire was amazing, I had power, I had Emmett and I had eternity, but somethings I missed about my old life. I didn't dwell on it, I just went back home. As I walked inside. I see Emmett smiling.

" Everything ok?" Emmett asked as I nodded but I felt off. Really off.

" I'm not sure. Are Vampires supposed to feel off?" I asked as I see Carlisle enter the room.

" I don't think so." Emmett said as I looked at my hands. They were blurring. I looked up at him afraid.

" Is someone doing this?" I asked as Emmett shook his head.

" Angel?" Emmett asked, I looked at my hands, my vision was blurring.

" Emmett?" I asked, but I fell to the ground, I looked to see Carlisle above me.

" What's Happening To Me?" I asked as everything was blurring around me, I felt my eyes close, as I began to black out, I could hear one thing, a very low beating sound, but what was it? Next thing I knew. I felt warm.


End file.
